Nonhostile
by Krazydbzfan
Summary: What if two certain saiyans set up a plan before Frieza's attack and they had enough time to set the plan in motion. Now Vegeta is under Frieza's rule but he knows before long the saiyans will rescue him. Goku's life isn't different. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

What if two certain saiyans set up a plan before Frieza's attack and they had enough time to set the plan in motion. Now Vegeta is under Frieza's rule but he knows before long the saiyans will rescue him. Goku's life isn't different other than his sister, though he doesn't know that. What happens when Raditz shows up one day.

Prologue

"Your majesty, I've bad news we have maybe thrity minutes before Frieza destroys the planet, my visions are clear," Bardock tells his king with a grim tone.

"Vegeta is already aboard the ship, I was planning a rescue, but if your visions are correct then the chances are we'll not make it, Zorn get word out that I want every one off planet immediately, send them to planet ywlo in the northern sector that planet is suitable for saiyan life, and uninhabited, that shall be our new home," King Vegeta orders Zorn his most trusted advisor with urgency in his voice. Zorn doesn't hesitate to run out of the room following his orders.

"What shall I do me friend," Bardock ask his life long friend and king.

"Bardock I want you to send Raditz onto the ship with Vegeta, he still has the chip in his head that buzzes when we press a button right, tell him when it goes off to go to Earth, that's where we'll send your youngest son, he was supposed to purge it, instead we know that won't happen thanks to your visions, tell Raditz to fake his own death once he reaches Earth and to make sure Vegeta knows before hand what's going on, then him and Nappa can go to Earth fake their own deaths in attempt to avenge Raditz and then we can send for them, along with young Kakarot, oh and one more thing send your daughter Kamiko along to Earth with your son, take her to Zorn first, tell him to erase her memory, but makes sure he remember to set something as a trigger to bring back her memories," King Vegeta says with an urgent tone of voice.

"Yes sire right away, and don't forget you have another son, we can't just leave him can we," Bardock says teasingly.

"Bardock your the one who forgets your children, remember your daughter has a red strip on her tail, is about three, and is strangely kind," King Vegeta tells his friend with a laugh as he watches him run out the door.


	2. Arrival of Raditz

Chapter one

_**Vegeta**_

I woke to the sound of Raditz moaning in pain, he's acting weak especially for a saiyan. I look around for any attackers that being my natural instinct, seeing none I turn my attention to Raditz who's holding his head and cursing in a hundred seventy five languages.

"Raditz what's wrong," Nappa ask him curriously.

"The damn chip, it's buzzing and murder on my brain," Raditz states through clenched teeth.

"The chip, Nappa ready his ship the sooner he leaves the quicker we can get back with the saiyans," I command with a very firm tone to my voice. Nappa quickly goes to set coordinates for Earth, on Raditz's ship, a few minutes later Raditz lets go of his head, and walks over to his pod.

"Goodbye prince Vegeta I will not fail you," Raditz says as he crawls into his pod, and takes off, into space to Earth to collect his younger brother, for help in our escape and eventually the war.

"Well I'm going to go take a wazz," Nappa says walking away into the trees.

I look up at the skies towards the direction that Raditz's ship,"Goodbye freind good luck," I say with a quiet tone, though I'll never admit aloud Raditz is my friend, which is not something I'm known for, I most of the time just call them comrades, but Raditz just was always there, when I went to Frieza he was there with me. Raditz my only friend has been for as long as I can remember. Probably the result of the fact his father and my father became close comrades and sparring partners as teenagers, all because they managed to get stuck on a few missions together.

_**Goku**_

"Don't stay out too long," Chi-Chi tells me as Gohan and I climb onto flying nimbus.

"We won't mommy," Gohan says with a wave as we take off.

"We'll back in time for supper," I shout over my shoulder as we zoom off towards, kame house, for the reunion, I can't wait to see my friends. Before I know it we're comeing to a landing on turtle island, I hop of nimbus and help Gohan down. I look around seeing nobody, a few seconds later, Krillin, Bulma, Turtle, Oolong and Master Roshi all come rushing out with big grins on their faces.

"Hey guys where's Lizz shouldn't she be here by now," I ask looking around for my cousin, as if to answer the question something or someone jumps on my back knocking me to the ground.

"Right here, did you miss me," Lizz says from atop my back, with a grin I turn over so she's now the one face down in the dirt.

"Yeah just not the being shoved into the ground," I tell her as she easily shoves me off of her, and with quick speed gets back up.

"Really that's the most fun though," Lizz says with a laugh.

"Hey Goku that your kid," Bulma ask me indicating to Gohan.

"Yup that's Gohan," I say with a proud smile.

"Named him after your grandfather," Master Roshi states.

"Yeah, even got the four star ball on his hat," I say with a grin.

"Does Gohan act weird during a full moon," Bulma ask curriously.

"We go to bed early why," I ask her with confusion but before she can answer, my attention turns to the skies where I sense a strong power level approaching, Krillin, Master Roshi and Lizz feel it as well. Within seconds a man in standing right infront of us, he has on armor of some kind, and has black spiky hair going down to his knee caps.

"Kakarot, you've grown but I still recognize you, you look so much like our father," the man says with a tone I can't quite put a word to, it's neither friendly nor hostile.

"Who," I ask confused, Krillin walks up to the man.

"Look this isn't a good place to wander drunk, I'll escort you in the direction of your home," Krillin says with his authoritive tone, but before he can take another step closer something whips him into the water, and to make things weird the guy begins beating himself up, not hard by the looks of the fact he's takeing no damage though he's makeing it sound that way.

"Kakarot no please have mercy," the guy says confusing all of us more, is he some kind of perfomer, and the next thing he does is destroy the strange green thing over his eye.

"Maybe he is drunk," Bulma says under her breath.

"Believe me I'm perfectally sober, if I were drunk, well I have a track record for blowing things up when drunk, usually planets, and believe me that pisses off the wrong people," the man says with a laugh.

"Is this guy for real," Krillin says directing a finger at the man.

"Yes, I am Raditz, I'm a saiyan of the saiyan race, and he is my younger brother Kakarot, I had to fake my own death, for as far as the universe knows we're near extinct and the few left, me being one of them under imprisonment, I just set myself free, I came here to ask you for help Kakarot, you see our prince is one of the other two saiyans under imprisonment, by a man named Frieza who purges planets of life and then sells them, though it hurts to admit it, nobody has been strong enough to defeat him, but our king and your father believe if we can rescue Vegeta he can train freely and help bring the tyrant to an end," the man says unfurling from around his waist a tail, just like I used to have.

"Why do you want my help," I ask with confusion.

"The king and our father wish you with your own kind, even if your abnormally kind for a saiyan we know of your head injuring as a child, we sent you here, so that we could help our prince escape in a moments notice, him and Nappa arrive in about a year, to avenge me for my fake death, they know well the plan and plan to fake deaths of their own, sometime after that someone will send a rescue team for us, all of us, the king is willing to allow you to live with us on our new home planet, the old one destroyed by Frieza in attempt to kill us saiyans, lucky father was cursed a few days prior and had managed us thirty minutes to evacuate the planet, the king will allow you to bring your half breed son, your human mate, even five human friends, your a hero as it is on our planet since you were a mere few days old, I'm a hero, our father all because he saved our race and we are saving our prince," Raditz says with a pleading tone in his voice.

"He's a hero here too," Krillin shouts at Raditz.

"True, I'm well aware and if necessary we can always bring your son's education into this, I've heard how much your mate cares for that, Kakarot you may not know it, but our father has watched you grow up time and time again, since he was cursed, now he doesn't just want you home, he needs you home without you this war will be lost, but if you choose not to, hear this and do not forget, I put a lot on the line so you could live here, they could've sent me, I lived under the rule of the tyrant from age seven, and believe me he's a child abuser, our prince has it worse, and has had it worse since he was five, a beating I got a year ago was the worse I've ever had, but the prince had worse when he was five," Raditz says to me his tone and eyes both pleading with me.

"That sounds awful, but how do we know to trust you," Bulma says her tone sorrowful then suspicious.

"I don't trust anyone, but I'll trust my family, it's only a matter of time before Frieza decides Vegeta is too strong, and what happens then, Vegeta joins billions of others in death by Frieza's hand, or a far vaster amount by the hands of another soldier, every second Frieza lives, another race goes extinct think about that," Raditz says with a tone I don't know how to name.

"I trust Raditz he came here for help didn't he," I say with a smile.

"Thank you brother," Raditz says with a smile of his own, and I got to admit it does look a lot like mine.

"So Raditz who's the saiyan with the prettiest tail, I think mine is the absolute best, at least from what I've seen," Lizz says from behind Raditz, who turns around with agile speed, his eyes widen with shock, as he spots her tail.

"Kumiko, my little sister, your here too, why wouldn't father tell me, oh right your tail, it has the red stripe, Vegeta wouldn't come if he knew you're here," Raditz says with joy that turns to slight worry.

"Why not and that didn't answer my question," Lizz says with a scowl.

"Well you've always been abnormally kind probably the kindest saiyan in our history though Kakarot may be able to rival that, Vegeta he finds you annoying as well, he's also pissed you have immortality while he doesn't all because you have a different tail, one with a stripe going down the middle that's the color of red, and the major reason well I won't tell you it's not my place, he's known me since as long since I was two and you since the day father first brought you to the palace, when Vegeta was two, and well even then you were kind of unusual, and it didn't take but a year for him to want you dead," Raditz says in a casual tone.

"You say that so casually," Bulma says eyes widened.

"It's an accomplishment for Vegeta to not want you dead, if he doesn't want you dead, 50% chance he never met you, 1% you're his father, 1% chance you're me, the other 48% chance, he already killed you or somebody beat him to it, chances he will kill you, high if you piss him off, medium if your full blood saiyan, high if your not saiyan and he wants you dead, in Kumiko's case she's lucky and has 90% chance she won't be killed, currently that is, eventually her immortality will pass unless we figure out how to make it permanent and the only two who know how, are close comrades, rather strong, called Bardock a.k.a. our father and King Vegeta," Raditz says with a slight laugh.

"Why the ten percent chance he'll kill me," Lizz ask confusion in her voice.

"He's prince Vegeta if he wants you dead he will find away, the 90% chance of survival breaks down like this 20% because your immortal, 35% killing you would piss off the king and Vegeta doesn't want to piss his father off that much, and the last 35% whether he likes it or not, well that's one of the reasons he wants you dead," Raditz says with a laugh.

"The guy sounds dangerous and like he doesn't deserve the help," Master Roshi says with a frown.

"You just got to learn how to get past the wall, 22years of abuse will do that to somebody, believe me, today is the most emotion I've shown in 22years and that's combining those years," Raditz says with a frown.

"So my tail is the prettiest," Lizz states with a questioning tone.

"It's the only one that isn't solid brown or black so you tell me," Raditz says with an agravatted tone.

"Aww it seems my older brother needs some cheering up," Lizz says with a smirk, Raditz at first looks confused but realization quickly comes to him, and as soon as it does Lizz has him face down in the dirt.

"That would be another reason prince Vegeta hates you," Raditz says shoving her off of him kind of gently at least.

"I thought Lizz only did that to family," Krillin says with confusion this confuses me as well.

"Am I glad they erased her memory, until who knows what triggers it back, though she's always been that way, just consider prince Vegeta part of the family then," Raditz says with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Why would I have considered him family if I knew him what until I was three, I barely consider Bulma family and I've known her for years," Lizz ask suspiciously.

"Um...uh...well...um...um...I don't know, you were in a lot of his sparring sessions being the only elite child able to keep up with him, perhaps that's the reason, though he did hold back in those sessions a lot on his father's orders, now though your power seems pathetic, even if your surpressing it," Raditz says with hesitance at the begining of his sentence he must know the real reason and not want to speak it aloud.

"So I'm no match for you big deal," Lizz says annoyed.

"It is Kakarot was born low class and you elite, myself third, I earned the strength of first class which the standards change once your an adult you were born with a power level of 1000 earning elite, while to become first class as an adult you must be at 5000, Kakarot believe it or not was born with a power level of 2, compared to me born at 150, and elite strength standards for adults is 10,000 for super elite such as prince Vegeta he was born with a level of 5,000 today he stands at 30,000 you're easily defeated by me, your an insect to the prince, and that is what he is to Frieza who is rumored to have a power level of one million," Raditz says with a very serious tone.

"Wow I never felt so weak before," I say with a tone that's not like me.

"Think how several thousand adult saiyans felt when Vegeta was born, think how the elite adults felt when he was 5 and could with ease destroy 50 saibamen," Raditz says trying to cheer me up, I think.

_**Kumiko**_

I stand there looking at Raditz my older brother, it sounds like he's had a rough life, but what I want to know is what he's keeping secrect he's already said he's been forced into killing billion of innocent people so what more could he hide.

"This prince Vegeta sounds dangerous to me," Krillin says with a frown.

"Well we saiyan thrive on fighting, and Vegeta always was well take Kumiko for example saiyans aren't normaly that kind, now our beloved by all prince he's well the exact opposite her, he was always well too visious, uncaring and unemotional, for years all he did was eat, sleep and train, being on Frieza's ship only added in being beaten, and killing, which I think he partially enjoys for it's a way to get rid of the anger," Raditz says with a calm voice.

"Goku you can't help them," Bulma says with a frown.

"I know what I'm saying does not make you want to believe he deserves your help, but he does, and Kakarot and Kumiko are saiyan, if they do not fulfill their mission, it'll be viewed as treason, and the king is only half way better than Vegeta when it comes to this and well it would mean the lives of not only them, but friends and family, father and I will of course be spared but you humans, his mate and child will not," Raditz says with a depressing tone.

"So now your threatening us into helping you," I state with an annoyed tone.

"No I'm only warning you, if you won't help for Vegeta, the king, our race or even me, do it for our father, he's sacrificed a lot, he is the only reason that we're all alive," Raditz says with a slightly calm tone.

"I thought I had already agreed to help," Goku says with confusion.

"What makes this Vegeta guy so deserving of their help," Master Roshi ask with curriousity.

"I know he has a heart in him somewhere, his mother always found a way to prove that to us all, and besides if he didn't his father would have been forced a long time ago to do one of three things, one give the throne to Tarble, Vegeta's younger brother, he's only a few months older than Kakarot so I don't really know him, two split the throne between the two brothers, or three put Vegeta down, but none of these happend so he does have a heart," Raditz says a frown on his face.

"Put him down, you mean like a dog, they would just kill him," Bulma practically screams in rage.

"Yes sometimes it is necessary, they I believed considered putting another child down the day he was born for his strength, but from what I here the king found reason enough to let him live," Raditz says in montone voice.

"You say he's got a heart normally that'd be enough for me, but my instincts says I need more information," I say with a frown.

"Not anxious to see Vegeta, now that's surprising, because that means you can get back to jumping on him," Raditz says with a laugh in his voice.

"Lizz jumps people different amounts how much does she jump each person," Goku ask trying to figure something out.

"She got me ten times a day, father twelve, you she never got the chance Kakarot, our cousin Turles three a day, the king only on her birthday and only once, the queen before she died twice a week, and prince Vegeta whenever he walked into a room, she actually memorized his schedule for the day before he woke up, which was early that way she'd know where to be when, in order to jump on him," Raditz says laughter in his voice, I've never jumped anyone that much, yet I have just not that I remember.

"Now I really feel sorry for him, I can barely handle being jumped once a week, I felt bad for Goku who used to get ten times a day but when ever he walked in a room, ouch," Bulma says with a pitiful frown.

"Yes well if she couldn't get a hold his schedule she'd still get about forty a day," Raditz says with a laugh.

"What kind of family exactally is he considered by her, I want to make sure it's never me," Krillin says in fear I stick my tongue out at his meanish comment.

"Oh trust me, if you find yourself in that position, you'll quickly be killed by the king, and the prince would finally be able to kill her, because his father won't do anything about it then," Raditz says with a smirk on his face.

"So you won't say," Krillin ask with worry.

"Nope because before you can get in that position, if I see even the slightest attempt, I will and I mean this on the standards of prince Vegeta, kill you with a slow and painful death," Raditz says in a meanacing tone makeing Krillin gulp in fear.

"Would you stop scaring him," I say defending my friend, against my much older and stronger brother.

"Watch what you say words like that would make some people think you've got liking for this human, and that would be very bad for both you and him," Raditz says with a smirk.

"Gross I do not in any way like Krillin in that kind of way he's just a friend," I state to him with a look of disgust on my face.

"Good keep it that way, after all our race has rules on the subject matter of mates, and mates that have been promised, a female could get in so much trouble, but you especially you could as I've been saying be killed," Raditz says with a warning in his tone.

"What do you mean," Bulma ask confused and curious.

"My sweet little sister here, was promised at birth to be the mate of someone, no worries it nobody old, he's younger than myself, but he's stronger, another elite, and one of importance too, it was mainly for her own protection," Raditz says with a look of boredom on his face.

"Protectiom from what exactally," I ask makeing myself sound as menacing as I can.

"Kumiko, your so lucky, no wonder they sent you here, they don't know of saiyans, or of the rarity that is a saiyan that is born with your temporary immortality and strength, people from all over the universe were trying to take you, so they could train you to fight for them, to use you as a weapon, they of course tested your immortality, I can't count how many times I, our father and the rest of the rescue team had to witness you get your neck snapped, the bone sticking out, eventually the kind decided for your own safety you should move into the palace, along with the rest of our family," Raditz says a sad tone in his voice.

"Ouch they did that to her when she was a mere infant," Bulma says gulping looking at me with a sad smile.

"Wow Raditz you've managed to even darken my mood, you could have just simply explained who you were and begged for help with a please, then we would have avoided that," I say with frown.

"All well that stuff isn't of importance, we should train you, after all your way behind, we need to get you to a level of at least twelve thousand after all we can't have you being weakest elite, as strong as Nappa should do for now," Raditz says thoughtfully.

"Alright but can we eat first I'm starved," Goku and I say simutaniously, our stomachs growling loudly.

"Great you two eat way more than should be possible," Bulma says sarcastically rumaging through her purse.

"Perhaps for a human, but they are probably normal for that of a saiyan," Raditz says his own stomach rumbling sounding like a very loud thunder.

"Maybe it's a family trait," Goku says sitting down to the capsule meal Bulma sat infront of him, I sit infront of my own with just as much food, Raditz after examining it sits to eat as well.

**Raditz**

I look at the meal infront of me, I haven't technically eaten in six months and my last meal was not hardy, I quickly dive into the food eating at a normal saiyan pace, not spilling a drop of my food. About half way through I realize the humans are staring at me.

"Did I forget some kind of custom or something why you staring," I ask confused.

"You eating it's as fast as Goku's and Lizz's but well your not makeing a mess," Bulma says with an appologetic tone that's slightly amazed I look over to my younger siblings, Kakarot sure enough is eating like a low class criminal as is Kumiko.

"I see well they never were trained well 'Miko was but she had that erased from her memory," I say with a sigh referring to my sister using the name I called her when she was little, normaly when she was scared.

"You guys are trained for eating," Krillin ask in disbelief.

"Of course, as a child I was trained to that of third class but my being stregth of first class now, well I've been trained to that, 'Miko actually was trained to be eating better than me, though now her and Kakarot both seem to eat like out laws low class ones at that," I say with an annoyed tone, before going back to my meal. After ten minutes I have but a piece of bread left, that Kumiko swipes, with little hesitance I grab her arm before she could eat it.

"Raditz let go you're hurting me," Kumiko says with a whine.

"First law of saiyans never steal another's food, it is punishable to severity that you will not like, a saiyan can only get away with it if it's that of their mate, because otherwise thye'll want to kill you, and you are my sister not my mate," I say grabbing the bread from her hand releasing her arm.

"That's serious for food, but it may be right just a little cruel," Kakarot says looking at me.

"Law number two never and I mean **_never_**interrupt a saiyan's meal," I snarl at them both finishing my meal.

"Sounds a little harsh to me," Kumiko says with a smile.

"Bulma let's go when Vegeta get's here he'll kill because of her and possibly him, your going to help me find a casket," I say with a very annoyed tone of voice.

"Raditz I think your being a little over dramatic," Bulma says with a laugh.

"Tell that to the twenty three saiyan elites that got killed by Vegeta in his first five years of life," I snarl at her walking back and forth, stupid island, stupid Earth, damn that Frieza.

"Still Raditz," Krillin says trying to calm me down a bit.

"Or you could tell the 2.5trillion nonsaiyans killed by Vegeta, yeah he's killed more people directlly than Frieza after all he's one of the most feared beings in the universe, when we go to a planet that knows off Frieza and the cold army you know what they say, they say it's Vegeta, the saiyan prince straight from hell, working for the devil Frieza, he's here to claim our lives, our souls, and he's brought his underlings, that is what they say they actually think Frieza is the devil on many planets because he's that much of a tyrant and they think that Vegeta is from hell," I say in a monotone voice, it's not like they'll understand.

"Raditz relax if your that worried I'll work on my eating habits and so will Goku," Kumiko says with her friendly smile.

"I guess it'll help," I say with a sigh of defeat.

* * *

A.N. So what do you think I know Raditz isn't the same personality but I'll view it as the result of knowing he has hope during his years under Frieza that and he needs to get on their good side, as for Vegeta, we all know that what he says is something comeing from the good in him that he tries so hard to hide. Anyways REVIEW and let me know what you think.

Vegeta: I hate it even if you have Raditz saying I'm a monster it also indicates I have a heart and not the kind that sustains your life force and what's with me thinking of Raditz as a friend.

Me: Relax Vegeta you'll get used to the character of you having a nice side everyone now and then, besides most rest chapters you'll be your normal conivingly evil hot self.

Raditz: we all know I'm the hot one

Kumiko: yeah in your dreams maybe

Goku:I think it's good I always wanted a sister though next time I prefer little.

Me:well I already have story where you have a little sister so this one is giving you a big sister

Bulma:Do I get better speaking parts in them.

Me:Some of them, though if we let Vegeta read some of them he'll kill me in my sleep.

Vegeta: Why what did you have me do

Me:NOTHING(mutters incomprehensable words)

Vegeta:What

Me:I said in one your um(more incomprehensable words)

Vegeta:tell me or I will kill you

Me:Bardock help he's going kill me no matter what I do

Bardock:why should I this is entertaining

King Vegeta:I'll restrain him if you get ten reviews by the next chapter

Me: you heard him if you value this story you'll REVIEW so that I may live to finish it(puppy dog eyes)


	3. Introductions

Chapter two

**_Goku_**

"Come on let's go visit my friends," I say with a grin.

"Vegeta wouldn't approve," Raditz states worriedly.

"Please," Lizz states pleadingly.

"Alright what could one day really hurt," Raditz states giving in with that we take off to visit each of my friends, by the time we're done it's almost time for dinner, we stop out side my house. Chi-Chi comes out the door, with a frown on her face.

"Who's this Goku," Chi-Chia ask me curriously.

"My older brother and Lizz is my older sister," I state with a smile.

"And will he be staying for dinner," Chi-Chi politely ask.

"Sure though, I am a saiyan and saiyans have vast appetites," Raditz states with a laugh.

"Oh yeah we're not from Earth either we're from a planet called Vegetasei," Lizz says with a grin as we all walk inside and Chi-Chi faints at these words.

"Is that normal," Raditz ask wide eyed.

"Yeah she does that a lot," Gohan says with a smile.

**Kumiko**

I sit with Raditz in Goku's living room while the others still sleep early in the morning, we go over what he'll be teaching me before I can begin to train.

"Now let's look at this photo of prince Vegeta, his father and brother look a lot like him so you'll see what they look like as well," Raditz states pulling out a wanted poster, I look at the picture and memories of Vegeta begin to come to my mind, mostly of me jumping on him, I did do that a lot.

"He didn't grow facial hair like his dad," I ask with a smile.

"No and it seems we triggured a few memories good," Raditz replise with a smirk, he changes the image on the poster to that of Vegeta in his oozaru form, then memories of myself watching others in oozaru play in my mind.

"So that's what his oozaru looks like," I state with a laugh.

"Good the more memories we trigger the better.

_**Raditz**_

Kumiko is beginning to get her memories back which means I won't need to work as much with her mainly Kakarot. Which means I may have a chance at surrivinving after Vegeta arrives. Kakarot walks into the room yawning.

"Did you start without me," Kakarot ask sitting down.

"Mostly triggering memories, we'll work on controlling your oozaru later," I state with a bored tone.

"What's that," Kakarot ask with a frown.

"It's what happens to us saiyans when we see the full moon it's triggered through our tail, we become ape like creatures," Kumiko informatively tells Kakarot who begins to look at our tails.

"I don't have one, so how will we work on my control," Kakarot ask confused.

"I got a plan for that, we'll just use a simple rejunervation tank, that should work if not, the dragon balls will work I'm sure," I state with a smirk they stare wide eyed.

"How'd you know about those," Kumiko ask with slight suspicioun.

"Father informed me of them before, I left for Frieza he told me what they do, and he learned of them through his visions," I state boredly.

"Let's get back to lessons," Kumiko suggest changing the subject.

* * *

A.N. Very short I know but I kept losing the file and couldn't get it updated next one will be longer I promise.

Vegeta:Who trust you

Goku:I do

Raditz:you trust everyone

Kumiko:he's right

King Vegeta:did you get your ten reviews

me:maybe

Bardock:that's a no

17:when are you bringing in the androids.

me:tell you what I get fifty reviews I'll bring in you androids.

18:you heard her so REVIEW


	4. Lessons and suprise guest

Chapter3

_**Kumiko**_

"You may not be so hopeless after all 'Miko you may just get to live, now Kakarot he's another story," Raditz says with a sigh as he looks at our younger brother, who has decided to take a nap, during lessons, Raditz is serious about getting us caught up on saiyan culture, yet Kakarot doesn't try. I try mainly because the lessons trigger more and more memories, perhaps by the time the other two saiyans arrive, I'll be ready in more than just physical strength.

"Thanks Raditz, but I'm worried about Goku," I say glancing towards his sleeping form.

"Yes well it's only been what a week, if he'd stop sleeping and pay attention he may just learn enough to survive plus, Vegeta will look at his behavior as a result of being raised on this planet, and that will not be good for humans, Kakarot says he'd do anything to keep Earth safe, then he shall need to wake up and learn," Raditz says with a smirk, I wonder what he's thinking.

"You mean Vegeta would kill them over Goku's behavior," I ask in panick before shouting,"Goku wake up and pay attention!"

"What it's not the end of the world, we have a year," Goku says in an innocent tone.

"Actually it could be, if you don't learn what needs to be learned," Raditz states with a smirk.

"Fine so where are we," Goku ask yawning.

"Eating still and this time I can't give you the lesson, since I want to work with Kumiko," Raditz states, Goku's eyes lightup at this, our brother can be pretty wiked but is a hard ass teacher, he uses ki blasts as punishment when you eat wrong.

"So who'll teach me instead," Goku ask with hopefullness in his eyes.

"We will, Raditz gave us each a ki whip he said we had to use it so you'll learn," Bulma says walking over with a big smile with Chi-Chi by her side.

"Ouch," Goku says already cringing in the pain.

"So what are we working on," I ask curriously.

"Follow me if you want to know," Raditz says with a smirk takeing off into the air, we fly all the way out into the desert where it's baren of all life.

"So what is it getting used to heat, finding my way out of the desert," I ask currious.

"Not yet, right now we're working on your oozaru you know how to control it, remember what happens in it after you're out of it, talk all the under Frieza you run across many full moons and eventually pick up on htese things; luckily just before I left I finally managed to do one of Vegeta's last resort tricks," Raditz says with a smirk.

"What do you mean," I ask confused, Raditz doesn't answer but instead forms a ball of ki in his hand, incredibly lowering his power level what is he up to, I was about to ask when he threw it into the air.

"Now burst open and mix," Raditz shouts in the direction of where the ki was floating open his closed hand, the ki turns into some kind of light. I can't help but stare in amazement, then a sudden pain over comes me, I look at my hands and see them become covered with fur, I glance at my brother seeing him with a long snout and entirely covered with fur, he's growing in size.

"Rahhh," I try to speak but no words are comeing out, just strange sounds, I begin to stomp around randomly, crushing sand dunes.

"Come now Kumiko stomping around, you must learn to control yourself, do not let the oozaru be in control, control it, your mind is strong," the voice of another creature as big as me states. Something inside of me hears and understands these words and begins to take over, I stop my rampage, and stand still.

"Gahhh," I try to speak again, but still no words form.

"Come now try to speak again, relax and think about the words you wish to say," the voice again says it sounds faintly like Raditz, then I remember he had changed too, his voice must be different with his new size.

"Like this," I say listening to his directions.

"Good job Kumiko, you're catching on fast, we got about an hour until the light goes out, so we'll work on the few moves the oozaru can do, try to shoot a beem out of your mouth," Raditz says with a smirk.

_**Raditz**_

I watch as my sister transforms back to her base form, surprisingly she manages to stay awake, and her clothes are ripped severly but they'll still work.

"So Kumiko what do you remember," I ask curriously.

"I remember haveing trouble speaking then you in oozaru form as well helping me out," Kumiko replise smileing.

"Good, we can see how you do during the full moon, until then let's work on what else needs done, but first shall we go check on Kakarot," I ask with a smirk, at that she blast into the sky not worrying about her appearance I'm sure she hasn't noticed. Chuckleing to myself I blast off after her and easily catch up, the sooner we get done with her lessons the sooner we can get her stronger which is what she really needs to do. We come to a landing right outside Capsule corp, I spot Kakarot sitting in the corner trying to hide.

"So Goku how is it going," Kumiko ask with a grin.

"Shh, I'm trying to hide," Goku says back in a harsh whisper.

"Hey you two are back," Bulma states with a smile.

"Yes so how is Kakarot doing, has he learned not to eat like a low class out law," I ask with impatience.

"I think he may eat like a third class out law, they eat better than low class right," Chi-Chi states with a proud smile, I just nod my head at her words.

"Alright then impress me, Kakarot show me how well you can eat now," I order him, he cautiously gets up and walks over to the table where fresh food has been laid out, he begins devouring at saiyan pace, but this time he eats as a third class should, which means that's about the strength he needs to get to in a year, at least that is.

"So how did he do," Bulma ask precariously, worry obvious on her face.

"Third class congratulations Kakarot, you have passed eating," I state with a monotone voice.

"So how many more lessons until I'm where Kumiko is at," Kakarot ask curriously.

"Twelve, she has one more then she will begin training," I state with a scowl.

"How many does Gohan have left," Chi-Chi ask with a worried frown.

"Gohan is only two behind her, I've decided the two of them may have a week of from these lessons, but I do hope they'll get some training done, perhaps Kumiko you could teach Gohan how to fly," I state looking at the two by standers.

"Yeah, I can't wait to learn how to fly," Gohan states in excitement.

"Alright well as soon as your mom gives the okay you and me will start on that," Kumiko states with a smile.

"You can start tommorow if you don't do anything dangerous," Chi-Chi replise with a smile.

"Bulma how is your father's work on Vegeta's project coming," I ask a scowl remaining on my face.

"Great, he's done with the blue prints and is already building, he won't let me see it but he said it should be done within another three weeks," Bulma states with a slight jealousness to her tone, she definately wanted to work on it.

"What is this device," Kakarot ask with a sigh.

"A gravity chamber it'll be helpfull for Vegeta's training besides, you'll need to adjust to ten times the gravity of Earth, you, your family and all friends you plan to bring along remember though only five friends," I state to him with a frown.

"Ten that's an awful lot," Bulma says eyes widening.

"Yes well no worries, if we have the time we'll work on it 1g at a time for you humans, 2g for the half breed, 5g for Kakarot and we'll test Kumiko at 10g she may be able to handle it haveing lived three years on Vegetasei, while Kakarot had only a couple of days, he should be able to handle 5g though," I state rolling my eyes at them. This is going to be one long year, I hope Vegeta has it better than I do.

**_Bardock_**

"Bardock what do you see," King Vegeta ask me with worry in his voice.

"Kumiko is remembering, she mostly just needs the proper strength of an elite and she's the way she should be, after being alone without older saiyans, Kakarot has a lot to work on," I reply with a frown.

"So what is the bad in this vision besides Kakarot's slowness," King Vegeta ask confused.

"Prince Vegeta, the vision skipped ahead in time but if he sees Kumiko he's going to angry, he will not kill her, but he will not avoid severly injuring her, I'm afraid she won't be able to handle it, she may die within a week of the injury, Kakarot will go super saiyan, the two will fight, yet Vegeta against the odds of super saiyan and regular, will win, Kakarot will die, Raditz will be without his siblings, our plans will be ruined entirely," I state with a grim tone to my voice.

"Well then, I guess we're leaving early if we leave now we'll arrive about a month before Nappa and Vegeta," King Vegeta replise in a determined tone, it's earlier than planned but should do.

"Very well who else shall be coming," I ask with a sigh.

"Zorn, Turles and Tarble you can't trust those two to be left alone," King Vegeta states chuckling that's true, and Zorn is probably the one to keep all four of us out of trouble that is if he doesn't start any, I walk off to find the younger of the two princes.

_**Goku**_

"I can't believe our year is up in about another month," I say with a sigh as I dive into the ocean water off of Turtle Island.

"I don't believe you still have training to finish, Gohan and I are finished," Lizz states to me splashing water on my face.

"Dad had a lot of trouble with the school part," Gohan states giggling.

"I don't know why I let you convince me to give Kakarot a break," Raditz says rolling his eyes.

"He's done with the gravity chamber all the way to 10gs as are the rest of us," Lizz says with a grin.

"Kakarot you still need to choose your five earth friends to take," Raditz says scowling at me, I better hurry up, or they may not be done by the time Vegeta and Nappa arrive, then again we still have the wait for the rescue ship, but it may be safer.

"I definately want to take Krillin and Bulma," I say with a grin.

"Don't forget Launch," Lizz says with a grin, which also means, Tien and Chioutzue.

"Well then that's everyone because you bring Launch you bring Tien and Chioutzue," I say with a grin.

"So I get to go, do you want me to tell the others," Krillin ask from the shore.

"Sure," I state back to him.

"Dad are we going to tell mom, that I may end up fighting too," Gohan ask worriedly.

"This may be better not to let her know besides, you may not be needed squirt," Raditz says with a a laugh.

"Thanks for the day off," Lizz tells Raditz as she dives under the water. Raditz looks towards the sky his eyes widen, I feel it to five strong power levels, Raditz in his time here learned how to sense and surpress ki energy.

"That's not Vegeta and Nappa is it," Krillin ask worriedly from the beach, Lizz resurfaces.

"I doubt it, but those powers almost seem familar at least four of them do," Lizz says in confusion.

"It's father, and the king, with Turles, Zorn and I believe prince Tarble," Raditz states blasting out of the water and heading to where the ship is about to land. The rest of us follow in close pursuit and we come to a stop at Capsule corporation, Bulma upon seeing us on our day off comes running out, in greeting.

"Bulma my grandpa is comeing," Gohan tells her excitedly.

"The Ox king why would he come here," Bulma asked confused.

"No Bardock, Goku, Lizz and Raditz's father," Krillin says with a small frown.

"Along with our king so, Kakarot, Gohan Kumiko remember your lessons," Raditz states right as a really big ship lands the door comes open, Raditz kneils as does Gohan and Lizz, I do so quickly, the first person comes out, he looks just like the photo of Vegeta except slightly older, with facial hair as well, this must be our king, the next is a younger version of the first. The next two look just like me only one is darker skinned while the other has a scar on his face, last is a man with a long ponytail.

"You four may rise," the king states in an authoritive yet friendly tone.

"Good to see you again, your magesty, prince Tarble you're stronger, Turles, Zorn, father," Raditz says greeting each of the five new comers, Krillin and Bulma stare in awe.

"We came to help you out," Zorn states with a laugh.

"With what," I ask confused.

"Your father had a vision, so in order to prevent two deaths, we're coming to keep Kumiko, far away from prince Vegeta until it can subtlely be broken to him that she is here," King Vegeta states with a sigh.

"Something is not right," Zorn states, right about then Lizz jumps on our father.

"Hi daddy, did you miss me," Lizz says grinning.

"Why couldn't you jump your cousin Turles first," father says shoving her off easily and standing back up, Lizz runs to Turles and attacks him now, Turles isn't as careful when shoving her off.

"That's better though I feel as if she left someone she used to jump out," Zorn states with a smirk.

"It's not her birthday right," King Vegeta ask with slight hopefullness.

"Yes but 23 without your being jumped on by her, it means your that many short, and you can make up for that easier than everyone else," Zorn states with a smirk, King Vegeta lets out a growl as he's jumped on by Lizz.

"Kumiko get off of me," King Vegeta states trying to keep anger out of his voice, Lizz gets off with a smile.

"Now that's everyone, but we don't want Tarble to feel left out," Lizz states smirking as she jumps ontop of Tarble bringing him face down into the dirt.

"How Vegeta ever managed to survive so many of those I'll never know," King Vegeta states popping his neck.

"I think she broke my back," Tarble states as he stands up after Lizz finally got off.

"Is the the low class prince hurt awe, poor Tarble, what's your brother going to say," Raditz says changing his voice from teasing to disgusted, father thumps him on the back of the head.

"He's still your prince and as such you're not to make fun of him, until Vegeta arrives in about a month," father states with a sigh.


	5. Randomonium

Chapter four

**_Raditz_**

"Earth doesn't seem all that great," Tarble states trying to hide his obvious amazement.

"Stop trying to be Vegeta, he has all the qualities of a good saiyan that you do not," King Vegeta snarls at the younger prince.

"I am a good saiyan," Tarble retorts back angerly.

"Yeah good behavioured," Turles snikers under his breath.

"Don't remind me, I thought Kumiko was bad, at least she did something, and is strong, Tarble is weak and does literaly nothing no fighting, or training, he doesn't even jump on people," King Vegeta states with a growl.

"Do you want me to teach him how to jump on people," Kumiko ask with a smile.

"No, we'll keep it as just you," King Vegeta states with a sigh.

"So Raditz what have you been doing this past year," father ask changing the subject from Tarble.

"Mostly teaching these three, and training, Kumiko and Gohan are trained enough at least all I can do, but perhaps one of you elites can work with her," I state with a slight laugh.

"Not me I'm super elite and you know it," father states rushing his words.

"Same here," King Vegeta states with a frown.

"Low class," Tarble states.

"Not it," Turles quickly shouts.

"Leaving me great, I knew I should have trained to rank of super elite," Zorn states with an angry tone.

"Look on the bright side, Raditz gave us all today off," Kakarot states with a grin.

"You Raditz," Zorn states wide eyed.

"Yes even I can cave in and want to have some fun, besides working with Kakarot is the real task," I state with a sigh.

"Yes but nobody wants to train with Kumiko for about three reasons," Turles states with a sigh.

"One she can always find a way to kick your ass in a spar, unless you're prince Vegeta," Zorn states with a worried glance towards Kumiko who is listening with interests.

"Two she's Vegeta's sparring partner," father states grimly.

"Three well actually let's not let her know that one," King Vegeta states with a smirk.

"So how far are we training me in strength," Kumiko ask with a grin.

"I guess for me until you surpass me, then we'll hand you over to your cousin, after you surpass him you'll be just below super elite," Zorn states with a frown on his face.

"Now we tell Kakarot the good news," father states with a laugh.

"We're putting everyone in teams of two, for the upcoming war, you get to work with Vegeta, the way we see it, is based on the visions Bardock had before Vegetasei was destroyed you had power around Vegeta's so we'll get you to that, keep you just below him, and you two get to take out Frieza," King Vegeta states with a laugh.

"That means more training doesn't it," Kakarot states with a sigh.

"Yes, and you're way behind, I suggest you start gravity training again, I know how much you'll need to be close to Vegeta," I state to my younger brother with a smirk.

_**Kumiko** _

"I thought they had today off," Bulma states with a frown.

"They do, actually if Kakarot wants you to go as one of his five human friends then you should get started on your gravity training, or you won't be able to stand," Raditz states with a smirk.

"Guess we only have a month, well we got to tell Launch, Tien, Chioutzu and Chi-Chi they'll need to start gravity training too," Krilliin states with a frown.

"This will be so much fun," I say with a wide grin.

"For you maybe," Bulma mutters under her breath, as she walks inside.

"I'll go tell the others," Krillin says flying off towards where they may be.

"Why are we bringing humans," Tarble ask annoyance in his tone.

"Don't question my decision we thought it was the best way to get Kakarot to stay, besides no matter what we would at least be bringing one and a half humans," King Vegeta states gesturing to Gohan, he's the half human, but he's also half saiyan.

"So Gohan, you ready to see Planet Vegeta, and the rest of the saiyan race," father ask with a smile.

"Yes sir, Raditz says they have very good schools," Gohan says with a smile.

"Schools," Turles ask confused.

"They care about education, but this planet doesn't complete school until a much older age," Raditz says with a frown. I feel a very familiar ki coming into the yard.

"Hey Lizzy, Goku, Raditz, I felt some strong power levels, thought I'd come see what's going on," Yamcha says with a friendly smile as stops infront of us.

"Hi Yamcha," Goku says with a wide grin.

"So Lizzy want go see a movie," Yamcha ask with a smile, not again, it's like every time him and Bulma break up, he wants to date me, this guy is beyond rude.

"Once again no, you dated Bulma, therefor as her friend I won't go on a date with you, not that I would anyways," I tell him smugly. Before anyone even knows what's happening Yamcha is in the dirt, and has Raditz's foot on his back holding him in place.

"Big mistake, Kumiko is saiyan and when they are promised to another, well we saiyans don't take this behavior lightly in our culture it can very well be grounds for death," Raditz tells him with a snarl.

"Hey nobody told me," Yamcha defensivly states.

"Well I suggest you leave, and never talk to my sister again, or you'll have to deal with not only me but the whole family, and this is not all of it, far from, I'm not talking blood family, I'm talking saiyan we all view eachother as brothers, therefor I'm talking the entire saiyan population, understand," Raditz tells Yamcha in very menacing voice, Yamcha just nods his head in understanding, once Raditz let's him up he hightails it out of here.

"That wasn't very nice," Goku says with a frown.

"Raditz as her older brother has every right to make that threat not only that but kill him, you being younger can't but, him, your father even Turles can all have a say," Zorn says with a frown.

_**Vegeta**_

"So this is Earth," I say stepping out of my space pod, we had landed a month early, but all the better.

"Can I have a little fun Vegeta," Nappa ask me with a smile.

"I suppose, but remember we're here for a reason," I tell him with a frown, Nappa gleefully destroys a building, as soon as it's down, I fly in the direction of what my scouter is indicating to be the strongest power levels on this miserable mudball. I come to a landing in some green grass outside several large buildings all seeming to be connected. There to my surprise is not only Raditz, and his brother, but his father, and Zorn, and Tarble and my very own father.

"Nappa you fool," I say loudly beginning with the show, I really hate doing this, but if it's what my father wishes then so be it.

"Vegeta please have mer," Nappa says making it sound as if I'm about to kill him and cut him off by doing so.

"No Kakarot, you can't kill me, I'm," I say doing something similar to what Nappa did, we both destroyed our scouters after our fake deaths.

"Now that's done, why didn't anyone tell me you'd be arriving before us," Nappa ask with a hurt tone.

"You're early," father states with a frown.

"Yes father we are and believe it or not we made stops on the way," I tell him with a monotone voice.

"So when do we leave," Nappa ask with a smile.

"We just arrived a few hours ago, I think we should stay I think we could all use a stretch after being cooped up in ships so long," Bardock says with a tone I don't like.

"What are you hiding," I ask with a frown.

"Nothing," Tarble says innocently.

"You brought it with you didn't you," I state with a snarl.

"First of all she is a girl not an it, second of all she was already here we sent her with Kakarot," father tells me calmly he would, he knows only he can keep me from blowing up when telling me bad news, don't know why but I don't care.

"Good now I don't have to wait to kill her," I say with a smirk.

"You will not harm her," father tells me with a menacing tone, it really has no effect on me, yet I can still tell he's serious.

"Fine, Nappa code pink," I say with an angry tone, and within seconds Nappa is infront of me, on guard, I spot her coming from where Nappa is facing, and as I figured she is wearing pink, when she tries to jump on me, Nappa grabs ahold of her.

"Nappa let go and that's an order," Kumiko yells at him, the surrounding people look on shocked, though Zorn not so much as the others, he looks to be thinking of something.

"Nope Vegeta gave orders to keep you from jumping him, that's what code pink is," Nappa says with a frown, and before he can register what happend she gets out of his grip, and just like that, I Vegeta prince of all saiyans and our home planet am face down in the dirt. I roughly turn the tables so she is face down.

"Vegeta get off of me," Kumiko says angerly.

"Nope, you make a good chair," I say with a laugh.

"King Vegeta please make him get off," Kumiko says to my father pleadingly, damn her.

"Vegeta get off of her," father tells me with a laugh.

"Sure as soon as you feed me," I state with a smirk.

**_Goku_**

I stare confused by the sight infront of me, the way everyone was talking they made it sound like Vegeta may kill Lizz if he saw her yet, he doesn't seem to be planning that at all.

"So Lizz you want me to find you a book," I ask with a laugh.

"Call me Kumiko, after all my memory is back," Lizz says with a laugh.

"So no book," I ask with a frown, Vegeta still sitting there rolls his eyes and pulls a book out from inside his armor and puts it infront of Lizz or Kumiko this is going to get confusing.

"Hey you said that Lant stole my book, you're such a liar," Kumiko says with a laugh trying but failing to hit Vegeta on the head, now I'm really confused.

"So her memory is back," father says with a frown.

"I took the book because I was leaving, and I wanted to read it," Vegeta retorts back to Kumiko, before another word could be exchanged though Bulma comes out with two capsules of food she hands one to Nappa telling him how to work it, then does the same to Vegeta.

"You got your food not let her up," Bulma says with a frown.

"Well just because you tried to order me around, she can wait until after I finish eating," Vegeta states with a smirk, opening his food, he quickly digs in, and though he eats as fast as me he does have an aura of royalty when he eats. Once he's down to nothing but a piece of toast Kumiko steals it, what is she thinking she heard Raditz, she even regained her memory why would she steal his food.

"Thanks for the toast," Kumiko tells him with a smirk, takeing a bite out of it, Vegeta just merely yanks it out of her hand, stands up and none to gently pulls her up from the ground.

"Spit it out," Vegeta says holding out his hand, gross he isn't really thinking about eating pre-chewed food that's gross.

"Nope," Kumiko replise swallowing the chewed up toast.

"Did you just disobey a direct order," Vegeta ask in an irritated tone.

"I'm confused," Bulma says from next to me.

"This reminds me of the days of our childhood, somethings never change," Raditz says with a laugh.

"I'm dead," Nappa says hearing these words.

"He didn't kill you then, he won't now," Zorn tells him with a laugh.

"I don't get it, this isn't how I imagined my brother, the stories we heard in space, even the ones I was told from his childhood, they weren't anything like this," Tarble says confused.

"Looks like nothing was lost after all," King Vegeta says thoughtfully.

"Old friend, how do I say this delicatly but, they're plenty old enough," father says with a grim tone.

"I was afraid of this, Zorn you go remind them of their age," King Vegeta says with a frown.

"Why me, Vegeta he'll well kill me," Zorn says with a panicked tone.

"Could somebody explain what's going on," I ask impatiently.

"Well Kakarot, you know how I told you that our sister was promised, and I said it was an elite, I lied it was a super elite, prince Vegeta to be exact, it's for her protection," Raditz says with a sigh.

"And in our culture, they having been promised at such a young age, well Kumiko only need be 16, that was around ten years ago," Tarble says with a frown, now he's confusing me.

"Bulma, Kumiko likes you, go remind her of her age, they'll figure out the rest," Zorn says with a hopeful tone.

"Somebody further explain to me, what is going on," Bulma says in a demanding tone.

"Raditz you should do it, Vegeta won't kill you most likely and you are her older brother," Nappa says with a wide grin.

"Vegeta, I really hate to do this, but you're twenty eight and her twenty six, you were promised years ago, you know what that means," Raditz calls out from a safe distance away. Just like that, they stop fighting over the piece of toast, leaving it in Kumiko's hand, both of them turn to Raditz and stare wide eyed.

"No we weren't," Vegeta says with a frown.

"Yes you were," Zorn says with a laugh.

"So," Kumiko answers frowning.

"Hey look it's going to rain," Bardock says with a laugh, I look at the sky and see it has clouded over, right about then a loud thunder crashes, or what ever the word is. Kumiko begins to panick like she used to do when we we're kids.

"Still scared of storms 'Miko," Raditz says teasingly.

"I thought you said she got over that," King Vegeta says confused.

"I thought she did," father says frowning.

"Lizz she's always been afraid of storms," Bulma says with a frown.

"That's okay it means I can beat her fear out of her again," Vegeta says with a laugh.

"You didn't," Raditz says wide eyed.

"Vegeta has a perfect no lieing record," Nappa says with a frown.

"Vegeta your job was and still is to keep her from being harmed, not to beat her up," King Vegeta says with a scowl.

"Who said anything about beating her up," Vegeta says with a smirk.

"Now I'm confused," I say stateing my confusion aloud.

"Am I the only one who thinks Vegeta makes no sense," Tarble says with a frown on his face, right as another thunder cracks and rain begins to pour.

"Let's go inside where it's dry," Bulma says with a smile.

"Nope, you heard Vegeta," Kumiko says with a laugh, beginning to power up full power, I don't know why she can't stand a chance against this guy he's so strong.

"Is that all you got, this won't take long then," Vegeta says with a smirk.

"Raditz what's going on," I ask confused.

"Sparring session, this is what Vegeta means by beat it out of her, while they fight, they won't even remember the weather and therefor Kumiko will forget her fear," Nappa says rolling his eyes.

"So that's what happend, that would make sense," Raditz says thoughtfully as he watches the on going spar, I look at the sky to see my sister get a hard punch to the face, knocking her down to the ground, she get's up with fierce speed, and throws a kick to Vegeta's head, and he simply catches it.

"Is that the best you got, pathetic," Vegeta says throwing her down, she lands hard creating a large crater, she crawls out of it, a scowl on her face.

"Alright, you win Vegeta, you're stronger, but when I complete my training to where I should be you're so going down," Kumiko says with a smirk.

"They ruined my yard," Bulma exclaims loudly.

"Would you prefer it was your entire house," Vegeta ask with a smirk.

"I guess we can call somebody to fix it," Bulma says with a sigh.

"Fill it with water, put in some fish, and you have a fish pond in your front yard," Raditz says with a chuckle.

"I'll think about that," Bulma says with a laugh.

"Shouldn't you be gravity training," Turles says with a frown.

"Gravity training, Raditz, I thought I said it's for saiyan use only," Vegeta says with a scowl.

"Well how do you expect them to stand at ten times their own planet's gravity," Raditz says with frown.

"Not my problem," Vegeta states with a smirk.

"Vegeta let them use it," King Vegeta tells him with a scowl.

**_Raditz_**

I watch silently as Vegeta stands down against his father, though Vegeta is stronger he's still the one Vegeta will always stand down to, and not gripe about it later.

"Very well father," Vegeta says with a scowl, walking angerly off towards really no where in particular, he leans against a tree nearby.

"What's he so grumpy for," Kumiko ask me with a laugh.

"You most likely," Raditz says with a laugh.

"You're right, I haven't jumped on him but once, he must be miserable," Kumiko says with a laugh, running off and climbing quietly into the tree Vegeta is in.

"If you jump on me child it will be the last thing you ever do," Vegeta says calmly standing there.

"I am not a child," Kumiko says jumping ontop Vegeta planting him face first in the dirt.

"I hate you," Vegeta says turning the tables again.

"Love you too Vegeta," Kumiko says with a laugh, Vegeta get's angry at those words.

"Love is for the weak," Vegeta snarls at her.

"Do I look weak to you," Kumiko ask with a laugh.

"Extremely," Vegeta says with a smirk.

"Alright you two, flirt on your own time," King Vegeta says laughing, Vegeta snaps at that and with speed I can't see he runs over to where his father is.

"What did you just say," Vegeta ask with a menacing tone.

"You heard me boy," King Vegeta retorts with a laugh.

"Nappa, Raditz let's go," Vegeta yells with a snarl, I run over to him.

"Your highness, where are we going," I ask with a frown.

"Training, I'm the crown prince of the saiyan race the next king, and I am going to change the rules," Vegeta says with a smirk.

"Sire," Nappa says confused.

"When I am king no saiyan is to be below super elite, todays standards, we change rankingss what is todays super elite will be the new low class, so I'm going to begin training to the new super elite strength, and I suggest you two do the same, low class, 50,000 will be third, 100,000 second, 500,000 first, one million elite two million super elite," Vegeta tells us with a scowl, he's trying to make us all stronger than Freiza.

"But how would we choose class for the infants," Nappa ask confused.

"That will remain the same," Vegeta says with a frown,

"Vegeta you were born super elite, meaning you have to get up to two million," I say with a frown.

"Yes and the saiyan race will be unstopable, never again shall any saiyan feel helpless unless against another saiyan," Vegeta says with a scowl blasting into the sky.

* * *

A.N. how do you like that one, it's a little random I know but, I like putting a random chapter in every now and then.

Vegeta:why

Me:it's fun

Goku:do readers like that

Me:No clue

Bardock:I liked the chapter

King Vegeta:Neither my son or I are cruel enough

Zorn:but you aren't in the show, you're never seen really and what is shows you

King Vegeta:blasting a guy out of anger

Turles:let me talk more often

Tarble:me too

17:bring on the androids

18:yeah

Frieza:we haven't got to me yet

Jeice:or us we ginyus want in

Zarbon:me too

Kumiko:I don't get it, what brought back my memory

Bulma:silly it's so obvious, seeing Vegeta was the trigger

Vegeta:oh that's low even for you

Me:actually I think thats a high point

Raditz:why don't we all need to talk

Gero:I want in too

19:yes let us in

Cell:you shut up clown face

Vegeta:I think I could tolerate him, if he hadn't stole my DNA

Trunks:can I be in this story

17:you can't be this is not a b/v pairing

Bulma:it's not a what

me:do you guys even watch the show

Cui:well we would but it's so much work

me:I hate you guys

18:you know you love us

Yamcha:maybe Vegeta

Tien: and 17

me:do not

Bardock:so why are all your fics about Vegeta

Me:story's mainly about Vegeta and Goku are most popular

Gohan:no a lot are me

17:they should all be about me

Bulma:it's like him and Vegeta were seperated at birth

me:intresting idea

18:you got a lot of people wanting in this fic.

me:leave it up to the REVIEWers if they REVIEW and ask for you to be brought in I may eventually do so

Dadoria:let me in too

me:Turles I'm going to kill you

Turles:how was I supposed to know they'd all join the conversations

Me:just Review and please tell them to stop

Vegeta:you know they won't

me:I know just reveiw

Bra:can I have a puppy

Goten:me too

me:Chi-Chi help

Chi-Chi:do your homework children as for the rest of you go get a job that doesn't kill people

me:review


	6. you sure we got the right Vegeta?

Chapter5

_**Kumiko** _

I stood there watching as my brother, Nappa and Vegeta all talked in whispers, and out of nowhere began to fly off without so much as saying a word, I could care less, but how am I supposed to jump on them if they're not here.

"Where'd they go," Kakarot asks in confusion.

"Knowing my son, to do something to make himself stronger," King Vegeta says with a chuckle.

"Without his sparring partner," my father asks skeptically.

"I'm sure he could spar against Nappa and Raditz at the same time," I suggest to him with a grin.

"I can't believe they left me," Turles says in anger.

"You know the way you talked about Vegeta I thought he'd arrive and start killing," Tarble says frowning in anger.

"I can't believe the difference seeing us first made when it came to his reaction of seeing her," father says pointing at me frowning.

"Are you sure Nappa brought back the right Vegeta," Tarble asks scowling.

"Yes that's your brother, he's behaving himself, acting less like a cruel monster, but that is definately him, unless Kumiko tells me otherwise," King Vegeta says to his youngest with a slight chuckle.

"Why would Kumkio know," Kakarot asks him in confusion.

"Because when saiyans are promised to become mates, one will automatically know if the other is an imposter, you could put three Vegetas in a room, she would know the one that is ours; because it's the way saiyans function the only reason it wouldn't work really is if that promise has been broken, and when saiyans become mates, well there's no reason for it not to work," Zorn expalins to him with a grin, that is a little uneasy.

"Oh that makes sense I guess," Kakarot says slightly confused now.

**_Vegeta_**

"What could be the key," I state aloud, asking myself and the others as well.

"I know, Kakarot and Kumiko have some kind of fortune teller for a friend, she knows a lot, she'd likely be able to tell you what the key to unlocking the super saiyan transformation is, only problem is she likes to make you think," Raditz says with a frown.

"Sounds fun let's go," Nappa says with a wide grin; imbecile.

"Very well lead the way and quickly," I state with an authoritative tone of voice.

"We don't go to her she'll come to us, Baba, we need your help," Raditz speaks to us before shouting at who knows what, and few seconds later out of nowhere was some old lady and a crystal ball.

"Hello Raditz deary, what can I help you with," the old lady Baba I'm asuming asks him with a kind voice.

"We need to know the key to becoming a super saiyan," Raditz answers her plain and simple.

"The key is a pure heart of eaither good or evil, mixed with extreme anger, for someone like Goku if he lost Krillin and it was ruthless demise he could snap, for one such as Vegeta it's unclear what causes such anger," Baba says and just like that she's gone again, and now I'm more angry than before.

"I got the perfect idea, Nappa come here," Raditz says with a smirk, clearly this idea is to anger me, and so far it's working stupendously.

"How about we go get Turles, I'm sure he's not happy we left without him," Nappa says with a smirk, I don't bother with questioning why, if it gets me the power of super saiyan I don't care what they're planning; so long as it works.

_**Raditz**_

"No Raditz that plan will never work, plus he'll kill us all if we touch his memory," King Vegeta tells me with a scowl, there goes that plan, now I don't know what to do.

"You guys never let me have my fun," I say in an annoyed tone of voice, they all just scowl at me.

"It could possibly work, if he doesn't know we messed with his memory he won't attack us," Nappa says with a frown.

"No my memory swiping days are over, even back then, it's a emergencies only basis," Zorn tells me with a tone that is meant to end the conversation, but I've been around Vegeta too long; he needs to do better than that.

"If Vegeta cared about what is we're planning he would have asked what it is," I say in a matter of fact tone.

"How about this, I am the king and I say no," King Vegeta says with a scowl.

"Alright but so you know, Frieza has Vegeta brainwashed practically, Vegeta after so many years has come to love killing, and hearing those screams, seeing the blood, and tasting it, but more than anything he's power crazed, and is willing to do whatever it takes to be the strongest in the universe," I tell them with a sly smile, they stare at me dumbfound not a one understanding what any of what I just said has to do with it; truth be told it doesn't much.

"What are you getting at boy," father asks me with a scowl.

"You'll see, come Turles, Nappa," I say walking off to where Vegeta, Kumiko, Gohan and Kakarot are standing.

"What are you up to," Kumiko asks me suspicioun in her eyes.

"We have a plan to help Vegeta become stronger, but they refuse to let us do so, since it would involve a few minor alterations to Vegeta's memory temporarily of course; once he's as strong as we're going for, we should be able to trigger them back," I say with a dramatic tone of voice.

"It was a good plan wasn't it," Turles says with a smirk.

"Damn it, I am the saiyan prince, it's my brain and my memories, if it gets me stronger then they better fucking do it," Vegeta states becoming enraged, so far so good, of course I thought ahead, and about them saying no. Vegeta angrily marches up to the others the rest of us following close pursuit, and watching the scene unfold.

"What memories do you want to mess with," Kumiko asks me with a deep frown on her face.

"Nothing major," Turles says coharently.

"If whatever their plan is gets me stronger then just alter or erase the necessary memories, I do not care in the least," Vegeta shouts at his father, my father and Zorn, the others who haven't a clue of the plan stare on confused.

"I already said emergencies only," Zorn says with stubborness in his voice.

"Emergencies only then, alright, Nappa, Raditz, and yes even Turles; let's go we're purging this planet," Vegeta says hovering into the air.

"I warned you about his behaviour he loves purging; do as he says and maybe he'll leave the planet alone," I tell them with a smirk on my face.

"Damn brats, their black mailing us," Zorn says with a scowl.

"Do we give in," Bardock asks with a frown.

"No, Earth is something we need, to keep Kakarot 100% on our side," King Vegeta says with a scowl, as Nappa, Turles and I hover next to Vegeta.

"What's it going to be father," Vegeta asks with a smirk.

"Fine you win, but don't say we didn't warn you," King Vegeta says frowning, the four of us land back on the ground, with triumphant smirks; before another word can be said, Zorn is putting a finger on Vegeta's head, I've seen this once before, he sensed where the memory is, and is touching the location to erase it, very few know about his ability, and fewer yet know how he got it.

"There his memories involving you know what are gone, and shall not come back until he's super saiyan, so hope your plan works," Zorn tells us with a scowl.

"Can we get back to our day off from Raditz's immense training schedule," Kakarot asks pleadingly, we all laugh at these words even Vegeta, knowing he had a chance of escape must have kept the better side of him there, then again he only seemed to show that side, when she's around.

"Just be glad we're not on Vegeta's schedule," Kumkio says with a laugh.

"I wouldn't expect you low class to understand training," Vegeta says with a smirk.

"I'm elite Vegeta," Kumiko says rolling her eyes.

"Not for long, Vegeta changed the system, you may be born elite, but elites now need to be a lot stronger during adult and teenage life, you don't reach those standards," Nappa says with a laugh.

"Let's not forget, it can't take effect until I'm king, or I convince my father that it's much better, but that would mean first he must get that strong," Vegeta says smirking.

"Well then how about a spar, as I recall that was the best way for me to get stronger," Kumkio says with a grin.

"Do we have any tanks," Turles asks with concern.

"We got them in the ship's medbay," Tarble says rolling his eyes, he's the only one who pays attention to that stuff.

"Good, Kakarot, go hop in one, you should be able to regrow your tail having no other real injuries," I say to him in an authoritative tone of voice; he grudgingly goes to do as told.

"Are you going to teach him how to control his ape form, like me and aunt Kumiko," Gohan asks curriously.

"Yup; then maybe you can train it to not be a weakness," I tell him with a smirk.

"Wouldn't that hurt uncle Raditz," Gohan asks me in worry.

"Worse than being stabbed with twenty knives," Turles says with a laugh, causing young Gohan to look on in fear.

"Can we spar or not," Vegeta asks impatiently.

"Sure thing," Kumiko says smirking as she begins to power up, her power doesn't compare to Vegeta's but the king gave him orders long ago to always hold back, to what is necessary.

_**Goku**_

I stand in the tank, that heals injuries, waiting for my tail to regrow, since the others really want me to grow it back. Then I feel my sister's ki sky rocket, her and Vegeta must be getting ready to spar, and I'm going to miss it; I hope my tail doesn't take too long; I want to see their spar, since Vegeta will make it so Kumiko may actually get a hit or two. I don't get it if they differ in strength so much why are they sparring partners?

I hear a beep and the door to the tank opens, I look behind me and see my long lost tail regrown; and can't help but smile I missed it so much, I forgot how good it feels to have a tail, and though I've always had good balance, I unbelievably feel even more balanced just by having it again; with a wide grin I walk outside the ship the others arrived in and look to the sky and see Kumiko get a hit to the head from Vegeta, she goes sailing down to the ground.

"Kakarot, you look better with a tail," Raditz tells me with a grin.

"Thanks I haven't felt this good in years, I forgot the feeling of having a tail; now I understand why you scolded me for getting it removed, and Kumiko for getting hers removed for the full moon," I say with a grin, I won't forget that day it was two days before the first full moon after Raditz had arived.

_Flashback_

_"Kakarot, why did you cut off your tail, it's not right, it gives you strength, helps your balance, and it's painful to lose," Raditz had asked me with a scowl._

_"It hurt when somone grabbed it," I had argued back at him, Kumiko had then walked past us frowning._

_"Hey guys, I'm off to the lookout, Kami's ready to remove my tail again," she had said, then she was still wanting to be called Lizz, though she didn't mind what Raditz calls her and I don't mind being called Kakarot._

_"What absolutly not, no sister of mine, is getting her tail cut off, and if it's happened before well the last time is the last; you're saiyan it's not right allowing your tail to be cut off; if any of the others find out about this, yikes they'll kill you immortality or not, they won't even have to be Vegeta to figure out how, they'll be that pissed; swear to me right now Kumiko you will not now or ever again purposly allow your tail to be removed, and Kakarot once we regrow yours you are to do the same thing," Raidtz had yelled in rage, that was the first time we had actually ever seen him angry._

_"Fine; but I don't see what the big deal is," Kumiko said flopping herself on the ground._

_"You'll remember and when you do, you'll realize how foolish it was," Raditz had simply told her before flying off._

_End Flashback_

"Ready to give in," Vegeta shouts at Kumiko who's barely standing I thought this was a spar, they're injuring each other like their fighting, then of course Vegeta isn't full power.

"Is my tail a solid color," Kumiko asks with a laugh; hm never heard it put like that.

"Well then you'll be ready soon," Vegeta says flying at great speed and knocking her down on the ground; she doesn't get up, she's still breathing by the looks of it, she looks as if one more blow could kill her. Vegeta sighs and walks over to her, picks her up and slings her over his shoulder and walks into the ship, towards the medbay.

"I thought they were sparring," I asks them confused.

"They were, those two changed their definitions for spars a long time ago, at least for when sparring eachother, since we kept her on close guard and she rarely left the palace, leaving only once a week for a few hours, most of her strength gains came from sparring Vegeta," my father tells me with a sigh.

"Why do you guys treat her diffrently, why not let her go out," I ask now confused.

"Kakarot you weren't there, you never had to witness our sister go through all sorts of torture that should kill a normal saiyan, even though we knew she wouldn't die, it was not fun seeing her go through that, it gave her nightmares; we did the best thing to protect her; and when it came to Frieza, we sent her with you where he would never find her, nor anyone else," Raditz tells me with a sad tone of voice.

"Kakarot, she was two when she was promised to Vegeta, before she turned one very few ever came, then after her first birthday, they came one after another, the rescue team consisted of myself, Raditz, Turles, Zorn, Nappa, King Vegeta because we've been comrades for years, and even Prince Vegeta who at the time was three," my father says with a sigh looking at me with sad eyes, remembering the bad things.

"Kakarot, the universe is full of bad people, all who wanted to use Kumiko for their own personal gain, all wanting to know if she was for real, sometimes we didn't get there in time to prevent their testing her authenticity, so sometimes we witnessed what should have killed a normal saiyan, each time that happened, Vegeta didn't look on in fear, or do anything else you expect out of a saiyan toddler; instead he did what nobody until this day can explain, he would with one punch kill people far stronger than him," King Vegeta says with a frown.

"So we realized, Vegeta and Kumiko had a small bond, that of saiyans meant to be lifemates, rarely do they meet at such a young age, but when we realized this, we arranged for them to be promised, so that we could for her saftey move her and her family into the royal palace, and we did, by age two, word had gotten out, and she was officially safe; rumors about our rescue missions had been going around, and the universe began to fear Vegeta was going to become the legendary super saiyan," Zorn tells me with a frown on his face.

"That's when Frieza became more paranoid, and within a year had the prince, and was going to kill us all," Turles says anger in his voice. I can't believe what Kumiko had to go through, I can't believe they had to do that, witness that, or the fact that she's so happy all the time.

"Those people had to be heartless, to do that to an infant, but what's a super saiyan," I ask confused.

"It's a legend, which is why we call it legendary, or it used to be, until Broly that is, now we realize that there is the super saiyan and the legendary super saiyan; and he is Broly, he was born that way, he could be king with his strength all he need do is kill my father, that is if he wasn't so unstable, yes Kakarot you did us all a favor on that one," Tarble says with a slight chuckle.

"Yes my son born with a power level of two, using his own whining made Broly power level of 10,000 cry causeing him now to go on rampage at the mention of your name, and his father Paragus, is a laughing stock, not always just when somebody brings up the crying thing," father says with a small laugh.

"Frieza was right, he thought a super saiyan would be born, and one was," Zorn says chuckleing.

"Frieza is no joking matter, believe me, I went through hell on that ship, he would torture me all the time after I grew up it became beatings; before that he treated me as his child, as everyone said, nobody could lay a hand on me, once Dadoria insulted me infront of him, when I was still young, Dadoria got a terrible beating; when new comers came they asked why I got away with everything, the others told them it was because, if anyone tried to touch me I could run and hide behind Frieza, who would beat or possibly kill my problem," the dark menacing voice of Vegeta says from behind me, he walks into my line of vision a frown on his face.

"You called it torment we called it a free ticket to prank, insult and beat up most of the others, since we could run and hide behind our prince, and if he gets upset he'd go to Frieza, who would take care of the problem," Raditz says with a wide grin, Nappa nodding his agreement.

"Cooler on the other hand, when he came to visit Vegeta couldn't be kept away, if Frieza was going to visit him Vegeta wouldn't hesitate to ask to come along, Frieza could never say no," Nappa says with a laugh.

"Yes but then the tragic day came that his mother came, and said she didn't like me, and the momma's boy turned to beating me, which is weird come to think of it, he always seemed to like his father better," Vegeta says with a sarcastic tone in the beginning and a sigh at the end. I feel six familiar kis coming and I turn around to see Krillin, Tien, Chioutzue, Launch, Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"Hey guys where's Lizz," Tien asks with a frown, guess nobody told him about her sudden gain of memory and change of name preference.

"She is none of your concern," Vegeta tells him in a menacing tone.

**_Vegeta_**

"So Bulma, how's gravity training going," Kakarot asks the heiress with a grin.

"Swell, the boys are all at ten times earth's gravity the rest of us are at three," Bulma says with a scowl.

"So where is Lizz," the girl with dark blue hair asks curriously.

"I felt her ki drop majorly not that long ago, is she okay," Krillin asks concern in his voice.

"Like I said Kumiko is none of your concern, she is the concern of her family, as in only those that are saiyans, and Kakarot's mate," I tell them with a scowl they look at me confused.

"All saiyans consider one another brother or sister so we're all family, though the only family Kumiko jumps on is blood or extended family, such as Kakarot's mate, and Bulma on account of the fact so much of their childhood was spent together," Raditz explains to them rolling his eyes.

"We're her friends, why shouldn't we concern for her," Krillin asks with a scowl.

"Hey guys," a voice says from behind me, I turn to see a human with scars on his face, Raditz, Bardock, and Turles all emmit deep growls, while Zorn, Tarble and my father scowl deeply. Kakarot doesn't look to sure how to react, the other humans except Bulma smile. Nappa like me have yet to meet this new comer.

"Yamcha get off my property," Bulma snarls at the human male.

"I just came by to see if everyone's alright, where's Lizz," the male named Yamcha asks looking around; Raditz takes a threatening step towards him, as does Turles, and Bardock.

"The location of Kumiko is not your concern, and why would you like to know," I state to him with a scowl.

"He likes her, sees her as a rebound for when Bulma and him breakup," the three eyed one says with a scowl, that may not exactally be a term we saiyans use, but I've been to enough planets to get the gist of what it means, it has two meanings one sportswise, and the one involving relationships, mates basically, and I don't like the one he's using.

"Is that so, you like Kumiko, by the looks on the faces of the others, you've been told once already to stay away," I state to him with an uncaring tone.

"Raditz injured him, not only that, but I could have sworn someone mentioned she's promised," Tarble says with a small laugh.

"Promised to who," Yamcha asks with a smug smile, confidence in his voice, Bardock and his family stand down at these words and every saiyan gathered save Kakarot and his brat begin to smirk, they frown though.

"I'll give three hints, he's the crown prince, a super elite, he used to work for Frieza, give up it's me," I state to him with a menacing laugh, I faze right behind him and deliver a powerful blow to the head, well powerful to him, I didn't knock him unconscious or kill him.

"He really is stupid," Raditz says with an amused laugh.

"Leave now, and if any saiyan catches you in a five mile radius of her, you won't be dealing with the rest of the saiyan race, you'll be dealing with just me, and who knows, I may even bring in Broly," I tell him with a smirk, he just stares in fear before running off; I hear a sneeze, the girl with dark blue hair becomes blond.

"Alright now where is Lizz," the now blond girl asks pulling out a machine gun pointing it at each saiyan, every last one of us laughs, except Kakarot and his brat, who look at the other humans around. She sneezes and her hair turns blue again, strange human.

"She's fine Launch," Raditz tells her with a chuckle, I stand there silent, while the others stare at the rest of us, then I feel something, she's awake, and ready to get out of the tank, without of word, I use my saiyan speed to go to the medbay, I open the tank, and out steps Kumiko, dripping the goup of the tank onto the floor, I throw her towel and she dries off; then we walk back off the ship to the others.

"Speaking of Kumiko," Bardock says upon seeing us.

"How did you know she was awake," Kakarot asks me confused.

"Use your brain, brother," Raditz says with an annoyed tone of voice.

"It's getting late why don't we all go inside," Bulma says with a kind smile.

"Actually, Chi-Chi, Gohan and I should get going," Kakarot says with a smile grabbing his mate and takeing to the skies closely followed by his son.

"I got to get back to Roshi, before he does something to get himself in trouble again," Krillin says taking off.

"We better go too, see you tomorrow Bulma," the three eyed one says taking off, after grabing the one called Launch, the short one follows them.

"Alright anyone else, leaving," Bulma asks with a frown.

"Actually Bulma I should get going too, my tree fort is not easy to find once it gets too late," Kumiko tells her apologetically.

"We have over a hundred guests rooms surly you could stay," Bulma says with a laugh.

"That's why Raditz hasn't left, he occupies one of the guest rooms," Kumiko tells her with a laugh.

_**Kumiko**_

"Fine, anyone want a room, we provide breakfast, lunch and dinner for free, all you can eat, even if you're saiyan," Bulma says looking at the surrounding saiyans most of which begin to walk inside Bulma's house, well in that case, I have got to stay, you can never want to miss something like this; Bunny Briefs is going to go wild, Bulma so did not think of the consequences.

"In that case, I'm staying, I have got to see your mom's reaction to this," I say with a laugh heading inside following behind Bulma who lets out a small laugh; I stop at the door and turn around to see Vegeta standing there staring at the sky, I walk over to where he's standing.

"It's light, it still shows, from this planet," Vegeta says thoughtfully looking at the stars, I look to where his gaze is, and then I spot it, Vegetasei the home of the saiyan race, or it was, now we live on planet Vegeta, or will once we leave Earth, but no matter how alike it is, it won't be the same.

"You miss Vegetasei don't you, look on the brightside, we have a new planet to live on, and all the saiyans are alive, Frieza could have killed us all, but he didn't; before you know it you'll see the rest of the saiyan race," I tell him with a reassuring smile.

"Frieza will regret messing with saiyans," Vegeta says with a sigh.

"Of course he will, why because we're saiyans, are you going inside or not," I ask him with a laugh.

"I don't know, the others are thinking that I'm showing a kind sind when you're around," Vegeta says with a laugh.

"You have four sides, normal A where you're always insulting, normal B shown when I'm around, Deadly when you're near enemies, and this side right here, where it's just you and me, and nobody to witness you not inulting people," I tell him with a laugh, he chuckles at my words; as together we walk inside capsule corporation.

* * *

A.N. So what do you think, I personaly liked the last part but thats just me

Vegeta:I hate it

Me:That's it, I am tired of these end conversations from now on no words are said after the author's note

Raditz:Or what

Me:a saiyan's greatest nightmare

Tien:Whats that

Goku:something that should never happen to saiyans even in a fanfic

Vegeta:fine we'll stay off of this one and we'll away the humans, androids, and Frieza foamers

Gohan:what's a foamer

Me:somebody who obseses over something, even if they won't admit it, saiyans are fighting foamers

Turles:is that a bad thing

Me:not really usually you're in the fight

17:who cares just REVIEW

18:OR THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES


	7. The Prank

chapter6 The Prank

**_Raditz_**

'Bulma what were you thinking' were my thoughts as we walked into the living room, and sitting there was none other than; Bunny Briefs mother of Bulma; and when she saw all the new comers that were male, her eyes lit up and widen and she grinned the widest grin I've seen come from her.

"Bulma, Lizz who are all these handsome young men you're with; are they friends of yours, well I know Raditz is of course but what about the others," Bunny spoke in her bubbily voice.

"Right, well these are saiyans, this is Bardock, Goku's dad, his cousin Turles, Zorn, Nappa, prince Tarble, prince Vegeta; and king Vegeta, I thought they could stay here while they're on Earth," Bulma answers her mother with a forced smile.

"Gee Bulma completely leave me out," Kumiko says with a sarcastic laugh.

"Be a dear Raditz and show them to their rooms would you," Bunny asks with a smile and just like that we're all taking off down the hall.

_**Kumiko**_

"Well they sure are a bunch of handsome men," Bunny says once they've all left the room, great.

"Mom! Can't I bring a guy in without saying that," Bulma yells at her mother.

"Well you broke up with Yamcha, and since you don't seem to like Raditz all that much I figured you brought in a hand full of men to pick from," Bunny says with a smile.

"Let's not forget four of them are around my father's age, and one of the four is him, one looks too like Goku and is my cousin anyways, so that narrows my options and probably Bulma's to basically the two princes, and for her Raditz, from there it's just Tarble, or Raditz in Bulma's case," I tell her with a laugh to my tone.

"Well I guess I can see that but you said two princes," Bunny asks with slight confusion.

"When Kumiko's memory came back, so did a particular memory," Bulma says with a smirk on her face.

"What might this be," Bunny asks excited like she's reading a good book or something.

"We keep it simple, Vegeta is 100% unavailable, because the grumpy prince is mine," I say with a chuckle.

"Yes all these years we've known her, she never once told us she was betrothed to royalty," Bulma says with a slight hint of fake hurt to her voice.

"Promised we call it promised," I say correcting Bulma.

"I think girls the word you seek is engaged," Bunny says a wide smile on her face.

"If what the others hinted at earlier means anything I have but one thing to say, Kakarot is going to get sick," I tell them with a laugh to my voice, Kakarot isn't big on needles, or people intentionally cutting themselves.

"What do you mean sweetie," Bunny asks me with a grin; I look at my watch and let out a sigh.

"Before packing to leave we need to go shopping and it's only 9:00 so who's up for a shopping spree," I say with a smirk grabbing Bulma's car keys off the lamp table.

"I'm driving," Bulma says snatching the keys away from me, and we all pile into the car.

*at the mall*

"So what all do we need to buy for your trip," Bunny asks with a grin.

"Bulma will need plenty of summer and winter cloathes, and pepper spray," I tell them with a chuckle; I sense two familar ki's nearby and turn in the direction, seeing Launch and Chi-Chi I wave at them and they come running over.

"Hey we tried calling but Raditz says he lost the three of you," Launch says giggling.

"We decided to start shopping for the planet vegeta trip," I tell them with a wide smile.

"It'll be so much fun, we'll be surrounded by aliens, Goku's own race, Tien and Chioutzue are a little scared though, something about saiyans being strong, and him likely going to be killed sooner or later," Launch says giggling still.

"Now that's not very nice, why would anyone think that we saiyans would waste time killing them, or that we're not good to our word, we made it clear that so long as we have Kakarot on our side and living on the planet no harm will come to you earthlings," the voice of Vegeta says from behind us, we turn around to see him, he must of gotten his ki to zero, how could he grasp the concept so fast.

"Vegeta you're ruining the girls' night out," I tell him with a pout.

"Yeah well Tarble, started asking questions about my behavior, Raditz was snoring loud enough to be heard three rooms away, I swear something causes that snoring when Nappa's in the same wing of a building, anyways it was becoming way to annoying so I thought I'd come see what activities you find fun on this dirt ball," Vegeta answers with a smirk.

"So you're prince Vegeta, you definately are one of the more handsome of Bulma and Kumiko's friends," Bunny says with a wide grin.

"Right the one Kumkio's betrothed to," Bulma says snikering.

"No it's engaged," Launch says rolling her eyes.

"Not if it's like me and Goku," Chi-chi says laughing, referring to how she had to trick him into think a wedding was food to get him to marry her.

"Now that was just plain cruel," I tell her with a frown.

"The word you're looking for is promised, and it was not my idea, or hers, apparently the sneaks decided when she was born to promise her to me, then not tell the rest of our family, nappa, or zorn until she was one, then not tell us until I was for," Vegeta says anger in his voice slightly, that's our dads for us, cunning sneaking, strong, and very secretive.

"That explains why some things hadn't made sense," Bulma says shrugging her shoulders.

"So the king of our race, and his sparring partner, like planning out the lives of their children tell me somthing I don't know," Vegeta says in a very bored tone.

"Kakarot hates people intentially cutting themselves and needles," I tell him with a chuckle.

"Guess we do have something to look forward to after all, but I think we can hold that off for a while, unless mister, I want to see the next heir of vegetasei, before I'm as old as Nappa get's his way then the ceremony is in probably two days," Vegeta says chuckling.

"Think of it this way he's a year younger than Nappa and therefor can never be as old as him, he should've said fifty if that's what he meant which we know it was," I tell him with a very wide grin.

"Achoo," Launch sneezes turning blond "Achoo," she goes back to normal.

"True, but what fun would that really be the way I see it, if he doesn't get what he wants he'll throw a fit, we fake your death, then I can go back to my normal, hate everyone self," Vegeta says with a smirk on his face.

"Awe you don't hate me, and here you said constantly that you do," I tell him with a smirk on my own face.

"Well I can tolerate you better than others," Vegeta responds.

"Vegeta just admit you love her," Bulma says with an impatient tone of voice.

"What the heck is llll...ooo... what you said," Vegeta says trying to say the word love then giving up.

"Bulma that word isn't exactally in his vocab. he grew up on Frieza's ship," I tell her with a roll of they eyes.

"Love is the opposite of hate," Bulma tells him with a frown on her face.

"Hate has no opposite, there is tolerance, which is better but there is no opposite," Vegeta tells her stubornly.

"Love is an opposite, which is why when you say you hate me, I say the opposite by saying I love you too," I tell him with a small chuckle.

"Alright I give up, you win Raditz, the conversations of females is worth toning out," Vegeta calls, Raditz, Turles, King Vegeta, Zorn, Tarble, Nappa, and my father all come walking out.

"Wait if we're all here, who's at capsule corp with Fasha," I asks in panic.

_**Vegeta**_

The words Kumiko just spoke causes us saiyans all to blast off back to capsule corp, no way are falling victim to one of her pranks, it's just not right, we burst through the door, to see Fasha gathering ingrediants.

"Hey your back, good now I can have help with this prank for, Bulma and her mother, and Kumiko since she stayed behind," Fasha says with a wide grin.

"A prank on the females that went out, alright, Raditz, drench all of their beds in syrup," I state in a commanding tone. Just then Dr. Briefs walks in.

"Careful with the pranks Bulma will scream, and you got sensitive hearing correct, if you need help finding anything I'll probably be in the lab until four in the morning, maybe later, I do have a bedroom in there for late nights," Dr. Breifs says walking on looking at piece of paper and his cat on his shoulder.

"Sure thing," Raditz calls after him before going to get the syrup.

"Turles, I want you to replace the pillows with shaving cream, then put the feathers of the pillows somewhere that they'll fall right onto them, when they get up, Raditz find away to be able drench them in syrup," I state giving out more orders.

"This will be fun," Turles says going after Raditz.

"Nappa replace their carpet with slim that will remain hidden until they step on it, after getting covered in syrup and feathers," I tell him with a laugh.

"What about us," Bardock asks with a frown.

"Tarble, Replace all the inside doorknobs to their rooms with raw hamburger meat, you're smart enough to make it work, Bardock, you can switch the hot and cold water on their showers, father replace their shampoos and conditioners with mud, and Fasha set up that thing that plays the music that makes you think something bad is going to happen, once it starts playing cut the lights, do so when they get out of the showers," I tell them a smirk on my face, these females will be sooo pissed off it'll be hilarious.

"Sire what do you wish for me to do," Zorn asks with a slight bow.

"Get every last one of us a very good alabie, I'll handle the accusation of whose fault it was, and even get said person on the premisis, to add to our story," I tell him with a smirk, he nods his head, and gets to work writing down ideas, while I go find that scarfaced human, Yamcha, Bulmawas clear she doesn't like him, and Kumiko he tried using her as a rebound, well this will be his punishment and it will be hilarious.

I continue to fly until I find him, by sensing out his engergy, a trick it took me about a day to learn, I land silently, and see the human, asleep naked on his couch, with a naked female ontop of him; I smirk evily to myself, this will make this prank even more fun, father will be so proud of me, for this idea; after all when it comes to pranks we saiyans are most feared in the universe, when it comes to down to it, many would take fighting Frieza over a prank of the sayian royal family or their closest comrades though as it stands Kakarot may be the only known living saiyan, except those in the galaxy untouched by Frieza and his family that knows we're alive but still.

After placing the naked humans in the perfect spot on the capsule corp property, of course I didn't touch either of them, I carried the couch and dumped them out, possibly causing them to pass out or their realy drunk not that it matters. Anyways I flew out to Kakarot's and grabbed him and his cub, leaving a note on the door for his mate, saying that they went camping and not to worry.

"So what are we doing," Kakarot asks me as we land at capsule corp.

"I told you, saiyans being most feared in the universe for our pranks, and second for fighting and etc. you are going to help us with a prank, we're going to make it look like you're child is dead, and you are getting ready to cook him," I tell him with a chuckle.

"Wait that's not what you said," Kakarot says with a laugh.

"brick in their windows alright, and your brat, is going to put clear super glue in the water system, then you both go camping like the note says, and say nothing to anyone, we've got alabies worked out for the rest of us," I tell him with a frown as we land they run off to do as told, I hope that toddler will be able to manage. An hour later we're all in the front entrance, making sure everyone did the job needing done.

"The alabie is going to be that, Turles, Tarble, Bardock, and I were in the lab helping Dr. Briefs whose graciously agreed to back it," Zorn explains to us smirking.

"The rest of us," Raditz asks frowning.

"The king, prince Vegeta, Raditz, Nappa and Fasha were making plans for the mating ceremony, Vegeta argueing that it wasn't happening, Nappa asking about the alchol amounts, Fasha adding in the female touch, King Vegeta argueing it should be in two days the lattest, and Raditz wondering why he got put in charge of security," Zorn says finishing up, with that Kakarot and his brat leave; while the rest of us go to work on what's been said, and luckily for those of us with plannnig he already set it up in the living room to look like we've been working on it since we've got back; hopefully it'll be this way for the others.

**_Kumiko_**

We got home about midnight, having heard arguing coming from the living room, we walked in that direction, and when we got their we saw five saiyans sitting around a round table, that is usually in the corner, papers all over it, and most of them were arguing.

"WE ARE HAVING IT TOMORROW," king Vegeta snarls at his son.

"NO WE WILL HAVE IT AFTER ALL THE SAIYANS ARE SUPER SAIYANS," Vegeta snarls back at his father.

"A GIRL NEEDS TIME BUT NOT THAT MUCH," Fasha screams trying to get them to agree in the middle.

"DO YOU WANT TWENTY THOUSAND OR THIRTY THOUSANDS KEGS OF BEER OR DO YOU PREFER WINE," Nappa asks them yelling so that he can be heard.

"WAIT, DO WE NEED THE STRONGEST SECURITYON AS FIRST DEFENSE OR LAST," Raditz asks yelling his question as well what the heck are they yelling about.

"Should we yell at them to stop," Bulma asks thoughtfully; I shake my head no, and flare my ki until they turn their attention away from they're papers and argueing towards us.

"What are you boys yelling about," Bunny asks happily.

"The stupid ceremony," Nappa says with anger in his voice.

"Just agree on a reasonable time to have it," Bulma suggests, Fasha nods her agreement.

"Well while you work that out, I'm going to bed," I tell them walking away, I hear Bulma tell them not to be so loud before she joins me, we continue walking, I stop at my room, I don't bother turning on the lights, as I walk straight to my bed and flop down, which I wish I hadn't something smelling like shaving cream is in my hair and syrup drenching the rest of me; I stand back up only to be covered in feathers, then the floor suddenly becomes slimy, I go to take a shower. The instant I turn on the hot water it's cold, when I turn on the cold it hot, then I use my shampoo, and it comes out as mud, trying to fling it off of my hands doesn't work, so I step out of the shower turning it off, the lights go out and that creepy music we all love starts playing. I flare my ki to dry off then put my pjs on, after that, I walk out of the bathroom to the bedroom door, still flaring my ki so I can see and the door knob is made of meat, sighing I walk over to the window for my exit only to find it bricked so I go back to the door kicking it open, then storm angrily back to the others, Bulma and her mother meet me on the way looking very similar, only with towels wrapped around them hands holding them there.

"What happened to you," Vegeta asks upon seeing us enter, while Raditz and Nappa get grins on their faces as they stare at Bulma and her mother mostly Bulma most likely.

"Don't play innocent with us, we know it was you," Bulma screams at them all.

"Well seeing as since we got back the five of us have been trying to plan the mating ceremony I don't see how we could have," Vegeta says rolling his eyes at her.

"Where are the others," I asks him with a growl.

"Helping the scientist with some problems and inventions, he was getting behind on," Fasha says staring at the papers infront of her.

"Then who did this to us," Bulma screams at them all.

"Surly you can sense ki better than that," Raditz says laughing at us; I expand my senses, then sense Yamcha and another person's ki's outside, angrily I stomp out there, and the others following, only to see Yamcha, and some girl naked behind Bulma's bushes. Bulma screams at them waking them the two look at their surroundings and quickly run away out of sight.

**_Raditz_**

"Alright now out with it who all was involved you're saiyans and so am I; pranks of this calabar are what the best saiyan pranksters pull, so who did what," Kumiko screams at us.

"We're innocent," Zorn says, since by now those from the lab have come out as well.

"I'll name every last person and what they did, on one condition," Vegeta says with an evil smirk.

"So it was you," Bulma snarls at him.

"Didn't say that but I do know," Vegeta responds.

"What do you want," Kumiko angrily asks him, he only widens his smirk.

"You'll see," Vegeta smirking.

"In ten," King Vegeta begins the count.

"Nine," I continue.

"Eight," Nappa says now.

"Seven," Bardock states.

"Six," Fasha says grinning as we get closer.

"Five," Tarble chuckles.

"Four," Turles laughs.

"Three," Zorn continues.

"Two," Gohan says coming out from behind a bush.

"One," Kakarot says, pushing a red button on a blue remote. As soon as he does, all the filth they got covered in came off and should stay off so long as they stay clear of their rooms, they begin to smile. But this isn't over yet, Dr. Briefs wanted to help so he came up with a gas that causes females (that aren't Fasha whose wearing an invisible gas mask) to well act a little crazy. Kakarot pushes the button again cleaning the air so Fasha may remove the mask the effects should last until morning.

"The plans for the prank are all right here," Vegeta says tossing them to Bulma who reads them, along with the other two their eyes widen in shock. Kumiko goes up to Vegeta and hugs him.

"Yreve eno si ereh os s'tel evah eht ynomerec thgir won," Kumiko says each word backwards but we still understood her.(if you want to know hold it up to a mirror or read backwards)

"Um we need Chi-Chi and Launch, and Krillin and Tien and Chioutzue, they wouldn't want to miss it," Kakarot tells her with a laugh, she grins and begins flaring her ki and raising it as high as she can.

"Why why not not, if if only only I I could could do do that that too too, King king Vegeta Vegeta will will you you do do what Kumiko Kumiko is is doing doing," Bulma asks repeating every word that she says, King Vegeta scowls but does as she asked of course he would he sees nothing wrong with this.

"What abaat tha baar ar wana Nappa wantad," Bunny asks using a for all the vowels.

"Ztidar dlouc uoy esaelp og htiw Appan ot teg taht," Kumkio asks me still talking backwards.

"Yeah yeah cause cause you you won't won't need need security security in in the the middle middle of of the the night night," Bulma says that gas really does make females crazy with their thinking and talking.

* * *

A.N. so hows that is it funny, next chapter will be called gassed up, mainly because it'll be about what happens when they're loopy like this, but if you want to know what happens you must REVIEW three reviews or no new update and I AM VERY SERIOUS THIS TIME I MEAN IT


	8. Date

Chapter 8 Date?

**_Vegeta_**

That gas was not a good idea, it's only been a minute and they're already preparing a mating ceremony, I need a way to get out of this, because for one i absolutly HATE Kumiko. Sometimes i wonder what life would be like had i not expected to be freed from Frieza, would i be the cruel monster, i know i truly should be, am just short of; guess i'll never know.

"Vegeta; hold still Zorn needs to measure you for a cape," my father states with a scowl.

"A cape father, if i didn't know better i'd think you're going to make me actually go through with this, when it's 2 in the morning, not to mention, I HATE Kumiko," I tell him with a glare.

"It's just a thought, but why not try the human's dating process, who knows maybe then we'd be able to see how well they get along," Zorn states i did not understand a word he just said.

"Fine, right after breakfast Vegeta you and Kumiko shall be going on one of these dates, and don't try coming back early, if you do we'll send you back, you are going out all day," father states with a smirk. I sigh, i know when it comes to my father some things can not be negotiated, this so called date is one of them.

"Alright, but i will not enjoy it, i'll see you tomorrow," I tell them walking inside of capsule corp, if they want to stay outside they can be my guests but i'm sleeping inside, i open the door to my room, and see Kumiko on the floor reading a book.

"Hey Vegeta, what you up to," Kumiko asks with a grin; odd the gas has already worn off of her after maybe an hour, the doctor must have only made it efficient enough to last a while on humans, oh well.

"You're back to your normal annoying self i see; speaking of, what are you doing in my room," I ask her with a scowl.

"I needed a place to sleep, and i decided what better way to get revenge other than taking your room," Kumiko replise smuggly.

"You sure you want to risk that, i may kill you in your sleep," I state with a smirk.

"No you won't," She retorts letting out an exagerated yawn.

"Yes i will, why because i hate you," I tell her scowling.

"Why because i'm prettier, and have a cooler tail?"

"It's a tail, call me when you have immortailty because of it then i'll care."

"That's it, alright."

"What's it?"

"Nothing, now i vote it's bed time."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Go to sleep."

"Do not order me around and get out of my room."

"No, i refuse."

"Fine I'll just have to make you," I state to her with a smirk, she frowns with confusion, next thing you know i've got her beating my back, as i carry her on my shoulder out of my room, i drop her off in her room and take off the handle of meat.

"VEGETA I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS DO YOU HEAR ME; IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO," Kumiko shouts loudly and angrily i smirk as i walk back to my room, not much later i find myself drifting to sleep, right as i was about to fall asleep, the door opens with a bang, Kumkio walks in ki a flare, wearing a tanktop and shorts now.

"Darn you got out," I state with a sigh, she smirks at me, shuts the door and lowers her ki, i can still see her not as well as if it's day but still enough, to see her features, and her smug expression, you know what i've got a long day in the morning what ever it is, i'm just going to ignore it. This ended up being easier said than done, because her idea of revenge turned out to be sleeping in my bed, while i sleep on the floor, which i was happy to do, after stealing the blankets, pillows, and of course the matrass, i had no problem letting her sleep on the bed. Surprisingly she went to sleep, i went to sleep soon after, even forgetting to keep my guard up, I wake again an hour later, to the sound of chattering teeth.

"Vegeta, i'm cold, can i have a blanket," Kumiko asks through teeth chatters, pathetic earth.

"No," I answer with a annoyed tone.

"Please," she says her tone pleading, an idea pops into my head, and i begin to smirk.

"Sure you can," I answer, dragging her onto the floor, she lands on the matrass, she sends me a glare, i smirk, hand her a blanket and scoot as far to the edge of the bed as possible, and shove her as far in the opposite direction.

"I hate you," Kumiko says with a yawn before closing her eyes again.

"That is my line," I tell her with a smirk, though she doesn't see.

"Learn to share," she mumbles before her breathing becomes even indicating she's asleep soon after i myself fall asleep.

_**Raditz**_

"Why are we all going to wake Vegeta for his date," I ask with a scowl; they hush me and open the door, the first thing seen is the bottom half of the bed without a matress, and the matress pillows and blankets on the floor, Vegeta on one side of the matress asleep, and Kumiko on the other, both covered by seperate blankets. Nappa begins looking around the room for something, loose clothing maybe; Kami i hope not.

"I don't remember granting you entrance into my room, so what are you doing in here," Vegeta was right infront of us, fully clothed, which is good for multiple reasons; bad thing is, he looks well, furious.

"I'm your father i'll do what i please," King Vegeta retorts his tone calm, but you can tell nothing would ever make him more mean sounding than prince Vegeta.

"Perhaps i didn't make myself clear unless you are me, get out of my room," Vegeta says the words with a calmness, but Nappa and i were the first ones to high tail it out of there, Tarble and Zorn behind us.

"Where's fasha," I ask with slight concern.

"My mother decided to go back to planet Vegeta, i don't see the point of her coming for so little time, litterly showing up in the night and leaving early morning it's pointless," Turles tells me in a tone that says he could care less.

"Should we go back for them," Tarble asks hesitantly.

"Not unless you want to face your brother's full wrath," Zorn warns him, Nappa and i nod our agreement.

"What wrath," Kumkio asks with a chuckle, i can't help sigh in relief, i thought for sure she was dead.

"It's more of a headache," my father says walking by heading to the kitchen for breakfast, we follow behind by the time we're all seated, Vegeta and his father are walking into the room still argueing.

"I don't see what the big deal is, it's not like i was hurting anything," King Vegeta yells at him.

"What the big deal is, the fact you have no boundries, at least knock," Vegeta yells back, as the two of them sit.

"What has their panties in a twist," Bulma asks me in a whispers, i just love these earth terms, they're hilarious.

"On the kings orders, all of us saiyans walked into Vegeta's room and saw him and kumiko doing litterally nothing other than sleeping on two opposite sides of a bed with different blankets, and fully clothed," I answer with a chuckle.

"Why was kumiko in the room," I shrug my shoulders at the question.

"That's it; i'm out of here, find someone else to be your beloved prince, i'm going to go live with Cooler," Vegeta yells at his father, i forgot they had been argueing well sort of, i forgot to listen.

"Fine by me, don't come whining to me when he hands you back over to frieza," King Vegeta yells back, they storm off angrily in opposite directions.

"Should we go find one of them," Tarble asks hesitantly.

"What's there to find, Vegeta will leave he's good to his word, let's pack up and go, we had been planning to stay another week but without Vegeta there isn't much point in staying, longer," Zorn states with a frown, Kumiko rolls her eyes at him.

"Idiots every last one of you," Kumiko states before walking out of the room, i feel her ki leaving capsule corp; she's going after prince Vegeta. I stand up quickly run to my room, and emerge in the kitchen a few minutes later fully clothed in my saiyan battle armor the others look at me confused; all except Nappa who wasn't presant a few seconds later Nappa walks in his armor as well.

"What are you waiting on, she clearly went after Vegeta," Nappa yells before running off to find Kumiko.

"You do realize Vegeta is enraged right now, and will attack anything that moves," I state to them before following Nappa's lead, i soon catch up to him.

"He could be anywhere," Nappa states right then a town runs of out of ki signatures.

"Found them," I state flying that direction Nappa follows close behind, we come to a safe landing a safe distance away from Vegeta, you can see the blood lust in his eyes, his need to kill, Kumiko standing infront of him, calm but stubborn.

"Vegeta; when has killing ever solved anyone's problems," Kumiko asks him with a scowl.

"I liked my life the way it was; i had nobody bugging me, i got to get stronger, i got to fight, i had fun, this place is too calm, peaceful, it's not the kind of life style i'm used to," Vegeta yells back at her, is that it, he got so used to the ways of Frieza's ship he has trouble adjusting to the life of peace, though it's really been barely a day, it probably is too much for Vegeta, i managed, by remembering i was doing it for vegeta's freedom, i taught the others how to be saiyans and i gave them punishment if they did something wrong, i kept my mind active, and away from the peace.

"Vegeta, i know you, you may not think i do, but i know you, i know that you've killed more people than any other being in the universe, i know you love to train, to fight, and i know you are always on guard, but i also know that someone in you is the same five year old, who would make a deal with Frieza in order to protect your father, the same four year old, that helped me get over my fear of thunderstorms, the same boy that loved getting into mischief, i know because, you are that same little boy, but just grown up, you still helped me with my fear of storms, you still respect your father, you will still cause mischief, but you also will get angry easier, you will kill with less thought, you don't as often think about the consequences," Kumiko tells him, her words honestly are confusing me.

"I think she can handle this, let's go," I tell Nappa, he nods his head, and we sneak off.

_**Kumiko**_

"You don't know me Kumiko, you may think you do but you haven't a clue," Vegeta tells me with a frown.

"Want to bet, asks me anything about you, anything you don't think i would know," I answer with a smirk.

"Fine how many times," Vegeta's question is extremely vague, more so than you could imagine.

"Whenever your mind found time to when it would be completely safe," I answer back, something just told me to say that, though i have no idea why.

"I hate you," Vegeta answers bitterly clearly i had the correct answer.

"Love you too Vegeta," I answer with a smirk.

"No you don't, now show me what you do for fun on this stupid mudball," Vegeta says angrily.

"Not stupid, Vegeta, now let's go i know the best place in the world to go," I say taking off, flying i come to a landing at the bottom of mount everest.

"A mountain you want to climb a mountain, you'll freeze before we even get two feet up," Vegeta states with a smirk.

"Yeah well, i've always wanted to climb a mountain and the others wouldn't take me," I state smuggly.

"How is this the best place in the world," Vegeta asks glaring.

"It is for mountain climbing, mt everest is the tallest mountain on earth, many people died trying to climb it, and most take days, but the fastest climb is twenty one hours from the base camp to the summit, so you up for a the climb," I ask him with a smirk.

"Fine, only because i'm a saiyan and i won't be out done by a single human, but what about the fact you may very well freeze," Vegeta says smirking.

"Worry about that later, now let's go find the base camp," I say excitedly, he looks at me as if i'm crazy, what i want someone to keep track of the time. It doesn't take long for us to find the first base camp, everyone there looks at us strangely probably because the way Vegeta is dressed and the fact neither of us, is wearing what they'd consider very warm clothes.

"You two looking for a death wish, you don't have suplise or warm clothes, you won't last an hour," one man tells us, he has a badge saying he's an employee.

"That's a laugh, i don't plan on taking that long; so how i high is this mountain," Vegeta states smirking.

"5 1/2 miles high, good luck reaching the top," the man says Vegeta scoffs and begins climbing without any climbing gear, well if you can't beat him join him; i follow his lead, and within twenty minutes we find oursleves at the top of the mountain.

"We could have flown here in a tenth the time you know," Vegeta tells me as we walk over to the man taking the down our names asking what time we started our climb, when Vegeta gives him a time that was twenty minutes ago, he just about falls off the mountain; thanks to my saiyan reflexes i grabbed his arm before that could happen.

"I'm cold," I state my teeth chattering.

"Of course you are, you're weak," Vegeta states i send him a glare, he merely smirks.

"Shut up," I say with anger.

"Well let's fix that," Vegeta says with a smirk, i look at him with slight confusion, he begins to flare his ki, the snow begins to melt, he's going to melt it all who knows what that would do.

"Vegeta don't if you melt too much snow you could cause a flood." I yell at him he sighs, then lowers his ki.

"Fine, what else do you want to do?"

"We could go to the beach!"

"Alright, but you have to answer another question about me correctly for us to go."

"Fair enough bring it."

"When did it happen?"

"When we first met, too long ago for either of us to remember."

"Can't you ever be wrong?"

"Nope now let's go." He growls, and we race back down the mountain, to where the base camp is, after a wave goodbye, we fly towards the beach at light speed, we land in hidden area so not to gather too much attention. Vegeta looks at the beach and frowns, as he looks at us.

"Neither of us is in swim wear."

"There's a store right there, we can buy swim suits there, now let's go." He follows me grudgingly into the store. He growls, as we see a small crowd inside. I walk over to the bikinis and see one that I want, it's hot pink with lime green poka dots, I find one in my size. then go help Vegeta, find something, so far he's just made a mess, I look through one of the racks and find some swim trunks that are black with flames on them. I show them to Vegeta silently asking him his opinion.

"Alright, those could work." I smirk, I take our items to the register and purchase the items. I send Vegeta to a changeing room with his suit and i find another and change into mine, once we're both changed we walk down to the water, me smiling and him well being Vegeta. Vegeta walks off towards the water, and soon finds himself swarmed by girls, and I soon fine my self swarmed by guys, that's it, being saiyan and on a beach, without back up is not good.

"Excuse me boys, but I think I need to go help my friend, he's not very sociable, and he's being swarmed." I state politely, I spend too much time with Bulma. They follow me as I walk towards Vegeta.

"Go Away!" there was no mistaking it, he's pissed off now, he shoves the girls away from him and the guys away from me.

"How nice of you to come to my rescue," I state laughing.

"Right let's leave I've had enough of this place for one day."

"Don't be a party pooper."

"Where to next?" I look at my watch, it's exactally eleven. Well if this is supposed to be a day of fun there is only one place left to go for the entire day a theme park.

"Six Flags." I state with a grin, that'll work.

"Alright now here's your question, do you want to stay on Earth?"

"Vegeta... that's not a question about you, that's directly about me."

"You didn't answer."

"I like it on Earth, but I know my real home is with my fellow saiyans."

"You still didn't answer."

"No; I don't I want to go home." He nods his head and we spend the rest of the day going from six flags to six flags, laughing at the people screaming, vomitting or whatevering. Finally it's time to return to Capsule Corp. But when we get there, the ship is trashed, and the building is not in good shape either, I look at Vegeta, he frowns, walks inside the broken door, looks around, inhales and frowns.

"They found us!"

"Who Frieza?"

"If only we were so lucky; no this is much worse than the PTO." I look at him with confusion and horror.

* * *

Please Review

Vegeta:they won't they clearly don't like the story

Turles: he may be right


End file.
